The Spider of Gotham
by TheKingOfJokes
Summary: What could spidey change in the DC universe? Well there's Bruce Wayne, Alfred, The bat family,Harley and Joker, all those other criminals and the future justice league to worry about! I had this posted before, but there were some issues with the chapters... so the original chapters are being riposted, and this will be continued!
1. Spidey in Gotham

Peter was absolutely terrified. He felt his spider senses going off the charts, as a pain in his stomach continued to vibrate sharply. 'What.. what hurts..' the teenage hero thought to himself in a panic as he ripped his mask off, gently putting it into his suits only side pocket without thinking.

"Mr. Stark... I don't feel so good..." the teen hero gasped out in slight panic as he slowly limped to the worried looking man and tripped, leaning on the older hero for support, "I-I don't know what's happening... please." It was quite rare for the billionaire to be seen in such an act, but seeing Star-Lord, and several others disappear into dust and seeing Spider-Man slowly panic, the only thing Tony could do was try to do was reassure Peter.

"You're gonna be okay.." Tony reassuringly said as he gripped onto the younger hero gently. Peter fell back onto the ground, and with a solemn look on his face, stared back at Tony's face and quietly mumbled, "I'm sorry."

The teen could feel an unbridled pain surging throughout his body, but then it quickly ended and he could only feel a marring numbness. He could slowly feel himself dissolve into dust, feeling the usability of his arms and legs fade, as the last thing he saw was his mentor and almost what could account to as father figure looking the most serious he ever saw the billionaire playboy.

'No...' Tony thought to himself quietly as he quickly shook that dust off of himself, and quietly stood up looking at the deserted alien planet. With a clear nod to those who were left with him, Stark had only one thought he could speak out clearly, "Thanos will pay."

Darkness was all that existed. Darkness was all he could see. Pizza. He could smell pizza, but where was it coming from? Eventually, the spider themed teenager could see a bright light shining in front of him, about a football field away.

Peter began to sprint through the shrouded darkness towards the light feeling the usability of his body again, as he found the strange glowing orb in the distance led him straight to a building with a pizza on its board. "Best Pizza? This was in Manhattan I think..." Peter mumbled to himself as he gave a gasp and fell back, an explosion rocking inside of the shop, the building fading away. The glowing light his only guide in the darkness.

Peter shook off the feeling of dread he began to feel, as he continued to jog through the darkness. The teen slightly panicked, hearing the voices of his past burst forward. "Who are you talking to? You know you can't show that video to anyone right?" Came the voice of the man Peter recognized as Happy Hogan, Tony Stark's chauffeur. A smile slightly graced Peters lips, as Happy blew him off a lot but In the end after defeating vulture had told him he was a good kid, he had some good memories with the man.

Peter began to hear himself talk, his voice echoing through the darkness as he remembered this conversation happening not to long ago, "I need you to cause a distraction." He soon heard his best friend Ned shouting out, "Holy shit, there's an alien spaceship, we're all going to die!" The screams of the kids on the bus resounding out as Spider-Man had used that distraction to quickly sneak off the bus, allowing him to help the avengers confront Thanos.

Peters heart began to sink as he heard the voice of his worried aunt, the woman who had raised him his whole life desperately asking if he was alright, "I know you left detention today. I know you left the decathlon. I know you sneak out of this house every night and that is not okay. Peter, what is going on with you? You can tell me! Just you and me. I promise."

Peter's hands began to tense up as he attempted to run faster and faster towards the glowing light. It was an odd spherical orb which quickly began to turn into a large portal that was able to be seen in the darkness. On the other side of the portal, one could see Iron Man, Rocket the raccoon, Captain America, Captain Marvel, and several other heroes who survived Thanos' culling attacking the purple man.

"W-What are you fools doing?! I am a god!" Thanos shouted as he with his whim, pushed back several heroes who tried to get ahold of the mighty gauntlet he wore.

Thanos growled as he took ahold of the weakened Nebula, "My own family... you will endure punishment the likes of which has never been seen before." Thanos calmly dropped Nebula who slowly disappeared into dust, a single tear on his face as the alien really was ridding himself of everything he cared about, obviously for the good of the universe in his mind.

Peter frowned as he didn't stop running, "I can stop this.. I need to get back!" Peter shouted out loudly, but the teen panicked as the portal began to close.

The light began to fade, as the wall crawler was now shrouded in complete darkness. Familiar words were gently spoken to Peter, as the teen tried to fight back tears upon hearing them, "Don't forget Peter, with great power comes great responsibility, never forget that."

The teen fell onto his knees in the darkness, as he began to feel greatly weaker. "What...?" The teen quietly asked to himself, in a state of confusion, as he began to feel himself slipping from reality on the cold dark floor which felt like concrete, as he could not see anything at all anymore.

The teen fell onto his back, as his hazel eyes slowly began to close. The last thing he would remember about this experience was a calm rich, almost ethereal voice speaking to him, "You will save the Universe."

Smoke rose through the brightly lit sky as off in the distance several large trains could be heard giving off their loud horns, as a jet somewhere in the sky gave off a sonic boom.

The city of Gotham was just getting over it's afternoon rush as children began to get off from school, and adults began to leave work for lunch or other leisure's the large city provided. Several police cars raced down the busy streets towards Gotham's Uptown bank, as an officer in the passenger seat of a racing police car with its sirens and lights blaring began to speak into his walkie talkie, "GCPD cars three, five and twelve are headed towards Gotham Uptown union bank."

A dispatcher on the end of the line chirped in, "You're good to proceed car three, five and twelve. Assess the situation carefully, bystanders have said the armed criminals have firearms." The police officer spoke into his walkie to confirm the dispatchers orders, "Roger that HQ, will proceed with caution and will practice extreme prejudice."

The officer driving nodded to his partner who set his walkie down, "Time to get to work, union bank is up ahead." The officer in the passenger side nodded as he radioed the two police cars speeding behind his car, "We are about to pull up by the bank, we will quietly enter the bank together."

The quick police cars flipped off their sirens, and lights as they gracefully stopped in front of the large Gotham bank. Eight police officers showed up in total to scope the banks, as the group slowly walked up the banks large marble steps.

A strong cop kicked the door open as the group rushed in, guns out in defense as the whole bank had scared civilians on the ground at the mercy of over ten gunmen who wore strange black and red body armor, the mercenaries violet and red masks had strange skull designs on their faces.

"Hahaha, look it's the GCPD." A mercenary holding a rocket propelled gun said with a cocky demeanor as he aimed his missile straight at the cops who had just entered into the bank through its entrance.

The mercenary was close to firing as several globs of webbing shot from above the man, smacking the man in his face as he could no longer see. "What the hell?!"

He dropped his RPG as a thin strand of web shot from the large ceiling of the several story central bank, the web hitting the gun, and pulling it up from the ground. Several cops and mercenaries looked up at the ceiling where the web was attached to a chandelier, but no one was visible for the men on the ground to see.

"Is this some sort of police trick?!" A mercenary with a rifle shouted as he aimed his weapon at the police officers and began to fire off several rounds. The officers took cover as the loud bursts caused civilians outside to scream and run in terror.

A half a minute later the man smirked and stopped firing his weapon, "How many of ya survived that?!" As soon as those words left the criminals mouth, a web shot from a darker corner of the room as it hit the man's gun and pulled it away, the mercenary slightly panicking with his weapon stolen, "W-What was that boys."

A mercenary holding a pistol shrugged his shoulders as he guarded several bankers, "I don't know, what the hell is going on here."

The questions of the confused mercenaries and cops about what was going on were quickly answered, as a silent and thin red figure jumped from out of a dark corner in the ceiling, and landed in between the cops and mercenaries.

A shocked elderly woman keeping herself calm and unmoving on the ground looked up at the person who landed before her, taking notice of the persons thin figure, and the red and blue costume design struck her as odd.

But the most interesting detail noticed by everyone, was the black spider symbol proudly displayed on the figures red chest, and the red spider on his blue back.

"Who the hell are you?" A mercenary shouted out as he aimed his machine gun at the thin vigilante. The spider themed hero shrugged his shoulders as he spoke in an inner city Gotham accent, "I'm just ya' friendly neighbahood spidah-man, ya dig?"

A police officer was star struck as he stared at the vigilante confronting the robbers from behind a desk, "Spider-Man? Do you think he's affiliated with Batman?" Another cop shrugged her shoulders as she aimed her gun on the vigilante, "Doesn't matter, makes a move towards us, I'll put him down."

"Get outta here, this is no place for kids dressing up, playing Batman." The machine gun mercenary said as he aimed his barrel straight at Spider-Man.

Peter began to think over those words in his mind, 'Another criminal talking about Batman... he really instills fear in these criminals but he only fights crime at night... this is where I come in, the daylight absolutely welcomes me!'

"Hey, ya hear me?! I said scram!" The larger criminal shouted at the spider themed hero as he threw the butt of his gun at Spider-Man. Peter's spider senses kicked into play, as the teenager narrowly dodged the swipe, as the vigilante quickly shot a glob of webbing into the man's face blinding the eyeholes of his helmet.

Before the mercenary could rip his mask off, Peter went in for a right hook, cracking the criminal in the face with several swings, and a final kick from Spider-Man's foot sent the mercenary onto the floor unconscious.

Peter's spider sense went off like crazy as he saw seven other mercenaries standing in front of him, with some holding guns, and others holding melee weapons like machetes or crowbars. "Well, if this isn't my lucky day." Spider-Man quipped as he sprang into action, slinging webs at the men's firearms first, as he was able to successfully pull the weapons away.

He narrowly dodged the swing of a crowbar at his face, as Peter retaliated with a sling of his web towards the man's crowbar, when the web held the crowbar he pulled back onto his web. Peter began to dodge the swings of a mercenary with a machete, as he grinned inside seeing the mercenary not wanting to lose his crowbar holding onto it tightly and pulling back with all his might.

Peter let go of the web holding the crowbar as the man pulled the heavy bar back into his face, knocking himself out. The machete mercenary went for another slice at the spider, but quickly regretted ever taking this job after receiving a kick to his lower regions by the wall crawler who felt rather sympathetic at the man falling to the ground in pain.

The five remaining mercenaries charged at Spider-Man from all sides, as the vigilante jumped up into the air and shot a net of highly reinforced webbing at his bewildered enemies.

"Electric net!" Spider-Man called as he pushed a button on his web slinger, and the five men began to scream and roar in pain as they were put unconscious by the electric net.

Peter frowned at his handiwork as he sighed and shook his head, "I don't ever want to use the electric net again."

The vigilante began to look at the enemies he had just fought, 'Huh... they have skull designs on their masks.' Peter was brought out of his thinking by the cocking of several guns behind him, as he raised his hands and faced the police officers, cursing to himself as more sirens blared outside.

"Hands up.. Spider-Man was it? You're under arrest!" A Hispanic female cop shouted as Spider-Man gave a visible grunt and spoke in his highly stereotypical accent, "Ya what lady? You knows I just saved ya skins right?! You should be thanking me!"

The officer growled, "You damaged public property, and put everyone's lives in danger!" Spider-Man scoffed, "Your lives were already in danger, peace!"

The vigilante quickly fired his web up towards an open ceiling window as he quickly swung towards the window and shot himself high above the city, barely missing the bullets fired at him by the female cop.

Peter began to swing through the tall skyscrapers of Gotham much like he did in New York, as he gave a loud, "WOOOHOOO!" For the teen, he had been here for over two months, and while it hadn't been an easy time he had to be grateful for the similarities this world had with his own world.

Peter slightly recollected his memories as he remembered finding himself waking up on a Gotham rooftop, 'I still can't believe it's been two months... Aunt May.. Mr. Stark.. MJ..'

The wall-crawler shook himself out of his thoughts as he continued to soar high above the city as he looked for more people to save, knowing he had no one to go home to. Peter quickly found shelter in Gotham's streets, and had found a food bank for homeless like him, and he was grateful for that. Finding a part time job and saving people was all the wall crawler cared about at the moment.

A day had passed since the robbery, and Gotham was abuzz about the reveal of another Vigilante of Gotham. The GCPD were in an absolute uproar, Batman was enough for them, now this wall crawler?

Alfred Pennyworth has seen a lot in his life, from the jungles of Burma to the mountains of Switzerland. But the man never thought he'd see other vigilantes taking after his own wards activities.

"Hello Master Bruce, feeling well this morning?" Alfred asked the man he's looked after since the man was a boy, Bruce Wayne.

The billionaire playboy sat in his bat computer chair wearing a pair of well

made khakis, Brown loafers, and a casual business shirt on.

Bruce nodded as he didn't remove his blue eyes from the bat computer screen and its keyboard, "I'm feeling well today Alfred, how are you doing?"

Alfred nodded to himself as he set a tray of tea and sugar down on a nearby desk by the brooding playboy, "Everything is alright. You have a party you're hosting tonight if you recall."

Bruce looked up at Alfred and nodded with a smile, "Yes! I remember, the fundraiser for Harvey Dent's campaign to become mayor.. heaven knows he deserves it more than anyone."

Alfred nodded as he stood by the young billionaire, watching him work. "That is true. Mr. Dent seems to care completely about the safety and well-being of this city, much like Batman... And much like this Spider-Man fellow I read about in the paper this morning."

Bruce looked up at Alfred curiously, "Spider-Man?" Alfred smiled and took the morning paper from his jackets inner pocket and handed it to Bruce, "Take a look master Bruce, I believe he might have been copying your animal theme."

Bruce's eyes slightly widened, as he read the entire front page. "Spider-Man took out over ten mercenaries and thwarted the criminals from attempting to rob a bank, and trying to kill police in the process. Watch out Batman, there's a new hero in town. Spider-Man."

He looked at the author of the Gotham Gazette article and hummed, "Vicky Vale.. huh." Bruce looked back at his console and entered Spider-Man in the search bar. "Over two thousand results on the new vigilante. He's blowing up all over the internet. There are already fan sites devoted to him after a month of his work, I remember it took me twice as long to get a fanbase." Bruce explained to himself and Alfred as he continued to type at his console.

Alfred stifled a chuckle, "Jealous of this heroes popularity master Bruce?" Bruce chuckled himself but shook his head, "More intrigued.. this can't really be a man, can he? Based on the body structure from these videos and photographs of him, he appears to be at least a young adult."

Alfred agreed, "Yes, it seems the vigilantes are getting younger nowadays. What matters is that he shows compassion to even his worst enemies. He was very merciful with those mercenaries if I should say so myself. That Arrow fellow in Starling city would have preferred to kill them."

Bruce nodded as he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on his console. "Huh, eight forty five. Harvey's party will be upstairs in two hours. I better get ready." Alfred began to walk towards the elevator that took the two up to Wayne manor, when an alert hit the bat console.

Bruce pressed a key, and a GCPD transmission popped up. A dispatcher continued to talk to who appeared to the commissioner of Gotham, "Several armed mercenaries at city hall chief, dressed the same as the mercenaries brought down by Spider-Man, Lieutenant Gordon is on his way."

Bruce gave a sigh as he looked at Alfred and nodded. Alfred quietly sighed and smiled to Bruce as the playboy walked to his bat suit display, "If you don't make it back in time, I'll let your guests know you are working late."

The room darkened as Alfred got into the cave elevator and began to travel quickly to the surface. Soon, the whole cave was eerily quiet and completely dark, until the roar of engines tore through the cave and two high beam lights shined at the dark figure of Batman.

The hero quickly jumped into his armored car, as he sped his car quickly out of the cave, and onto the roads towards Gotham.

Batman hit several buttons on his cars console as the bat-mobile began to speed up through the streets quicker. The dark knight touched his ear, as he began to speak in a deeper tone, "Alfred, alert lieutenant Gordon. Let him know I'll be of assistance at City Hall. It's time to go to work."


	2. A Cat and Bat

The city of Gotham was shrouded under a thick veil of darkness. The full moon eerily rose and sat above the city which was well known for its active night life from drinking at the cities packed bars, to gambling at Gotham's finest casino's. Several helicopters passed over the city, as the city continued to spew noise loudly.

But despite the good and classiness, there was a dark side to this wonderful city. Gotham was full of crime, and there was one hero fully dedicated to squashing that crime. Or as the police would say, this vigilante was getting in their business.

The bat-mobile sped through the packed and busy streets of Gotham, as the bat himself clicked several keys on the bat mobiles control panels. "Enabling autopilot for the bat-mobile." Batman said in his rich modified baritone voice as the vehicle came to a screeching halt in the middle of a quiet alley.

The roof and sides of the vehicle opened as the hero quickly jumped out of the vehicle, the bat-mobile speeding off into the distance. Batman grunted to himself as he watched the vehicle speed off down a side-street as he quickly pulled his grapple gun from his utility belt, shot it towards a rooftop and after hearing it click, grappled himself onto the walls and rooftops of Gotham.

A figure stood on top of a spike jotting from the side of a tall skyscraper in downtown Gotham, as hundreds of stories below police sirens blared as they raced towards the city hall building in a hurry. His red mask was visible by the bright lights of the city, and the moon peacefully sitting in the sky. With a small whirring of his eye lenses, the skinny vigilante quickly jumped off the ledge of the tall building, and with a raise of his arm shot out a thick strand of web towards a building opposite of himself.

Spider-Man began to make his descent downward as he quickly pulled up, swinging through the city. The teens eyes focused on the police cars speeding through the lively city, 'Let's see what's going on in the neighborhood."

Six mercenaries, dressed in violet and black uniforms exited the elevator on the top floor of Gotham city hall which contained the mayors staff cubicles and the office of the mayor, the building was silent and all lights turned off as the mayor and his staff had left several hours ago.

The quiet mercenaries walked though a small red laser attached to the carpeted floor, their foot triggering a silent alarm that notified the Gotham city police, as well as a big vault that closed over the door to the mayors office. The metal door encased the mayor's oak wooden door, as the leader of the mercenaries quickly looked at a grunt and gave a terse order, "Get that open quick."

The mercenary he ordered quickly pulled out a buzz saw and began to saw against the locks of the steel door. While the mercenary sawed at the bar locks on the door, the leader spoke to the four other mercenaries, "Patrol the entire floor. Make sure there's no other traps waiting for us like this, we'll be out before anyone can stop us."

Two mercenaries walked side by side, inspecting the large room, checking each cubicle, as one said to the other, "Do you think he's gonna show up?"

The second mercenary chuckled, "I'd ask which one, but I think we are fine."

One mercenary grinned as he stood at the elevator, latching it open, on the ready to guard the elevator if need be. It was completely convenient timing, as several swat teams and the regular Gotham city police forces completely swarmed the main lobby.

Lieutenant Gordon, seeing the one dead city hall guard on duty in the middle of the lobby with a single bullet hole in his forehead, about puked. "Oh Christ... they shot the poor man." Gordon commanded the police officers under him as he glanced towards the main lobbies elevator, "Move in."

Gordon narrowed his eyes, as the lieutenant walked towards the elevator. A normal police officer had pressed the down button on the elevator, the elevator beginning to tick downwards at a moderate level.

With but a simple cut of the elevators main wires from a grinning mercenary who was keeping a watch on the now open elevator shaft, the ticking began to increase in speed.

As the elevator position began to quickly count down, Gordon's eyes widened. "The hell... get back!" The lieutenant quickly shouted and jumped away from the elevator, several police officers following his lead as any nearby officer jumped down to avoid any incoming debris. Not a second passed as the elevator had finally hit the farthest down it could go, the elevator exploding, rocks and metal flying into the lobby.

Gordon momentarily collected himself, but picked his radio he dropped up as over the radio the monotone voice of Batman called out to him, "Gordon, they're on the 52nd floor. I'm going in." Gordon in exasperation after batman ended his transmission called out over his radio, "Hey, wait! Wait for backup!"

A few seconds later he received Batman's reply, "Don't need it." Gordon looked up at his officers and quickly spoke to them, "Take the stairs, with caution."

In the mayors office the thug continued to saw at the steel door, as a nearby mercenary was speaking about their greatest threat. "I've heard stories about him, you know? He sent three home in an ambulance, and the rest in body bags."

Another mercenary spoke up quickly after the other thugs last sentence, "No wonder the cops want him dead." The mercenary sawing at the steel door spoke up soon after, "You ever see him?"

A mercenary with an inner city accent chuckled quietly, "Yeah, Gotham Zoo, with all the other flyin' animals."

On a building opposite to the mayors office, a large billboard sat on the roof of the lit up building. With the words, "Vote Harvey for mayor!" inscribed in the billboard, the light hitting the billboard slightly wavered as a person in all black landed in front of the billboard gracefully on his feet in a crouch.

Slowly standing up, the figure revealed himself to be Batman as the lights of Gotham reflected off of the vigilante's dark bat suit. The Batman held his hand over his grapple gun for just a moment before quickly pulling the gun out, and aiming it at least ten feet over the window leading to the mayors staff office.

Pulling the trigger, the grapple quickly shot and descended to the mayors building, efficiently hitting where he wanted the grapple to hit, as it tightened up on it's own end. A mercenary who had been patrolling near the window the Batman was planning on entering noticed the grapple land.

The mercenary looked up in curiosity at what the object that had attached to the building was, "Huh?" Without a thought escaping his mind, Batman jumped off the building he had landed on, and flew through the air with the grapple tightly in his hands. In a flash, Batman kicked through the glass window, the force sending the thug back onto the ground disoriented for a slight few seconds.

The thug quickly stood up and turned around only to come face to face with the one and only Batman. The Dark Knight gave an impassive face at the thug, and imposed himself over the man. Without the thug being able to get out of his fear, batman quickly bashed the thug across the face, his fist being the last thing the mercenary saw.

The thugs "Ahhhh!" resounded throughout the office as several mercenaries ran towards the scream. "Shit!" One mercenary shouted as four of the mercenaries made it to the now broken window, as their boots crunched on the floor full of glass.

"The hell he'd go?" One mercenary asked as another mercenary looking around responded stiffly, "Whatever got in, keep it out." The mercenaries turned on their flashlights connected to their assault weapons as two of them began to patrol in the same area, searching for their hidden foe.

A mercenary who was standing in between four cubicles looked towards a computer, as behind him, Batman quickly and stealthily ran to another side of the room. The mercenary did hear the bat's feet if only slightly as he turned around only to see more cubicles, "What was that...?" the man questioned openly with paranoia.

The violet clad man began to walk in the direction he could swear he heard the noise from, and was quickly shocked to see another mercenary tied up in a chair unconscious. While the mercenary began to try and untie his friend, from the dark corner in the room behind the thug, a pair of full white lenses revealed themselves in the moonlight.

He pulled out his grapple gun, the red glow of the technology emanating with what seemed like dark power. The grapple hit the leg of the mercenary trying to untie his comrade, as the man looked down at his leg in confusion. The man quickly hit the ground with a notable oomph, "Huh? Ah!" the man cried out as he was dragged into the darkness, and quickly fell into the disabled elevator shaft.

Two mercenaries who were following the man on the ground viewed the elevator shaft with contempt as one began to fire his automatic weapon at the shaft in hopes of killing the hidden assailant.

But the mercenaries by the elevator were too late to stop their foe, as a few seconds later the black violet clad mercenary tied up in the chair now behind them was pulled up by the same grapple gun onto the ceiling.

The mercenary by the elevator quickly shouted strategic orders, "Back to back, circle up!" The two other mercenaries left quickly heeded that command as the three of them were now back to back, facing the dark room, waiting for the hidden vigilantes next move.

Batman was ready for this, as he stood on a metal heater vent attached to the ceiling, and held a metal cube in his hand. He let it drop between the thugs, as the red glowing cube began to release a tear gas that would incite them to cough and become disoriented.

The plan showed its immediate working as Batman grappled another thug up and quickly tied him to the vent with a punch to knock the robber out. He then grappled another mercenary and did the same thing, quickly neutralized the two men.

The last man left was the one who had commanded the other men before and had seemed to know what he was doing, if not ever so slightly. The mercenary ran to the thug still sawing at the steel doors midriff. The thug who had survived the smoke and grappling was now guarding the door man, as he began to fire off shot after shot at the ceiling in hopes of ending this scary assault.

Batman, as calm as ever took out one of his trademark batarangs, and flicked the batarang at the thug effectively removing the weapon from the mans hands. The mercenary leader was feeling fear as ahead of him, the 4 men under his command were tied by ropes from the ceiling but all of them were unconscious and hanging in the air.

From the smoke still being dispensed on the ground by the vigilante's technology, Batman landed inside of the smoke in a crouch. Batman stood tall as he faced the mercenary staring at him, instilling fear inside of the mercenary who was practically waiting for the vigilante to walk to him.

"uh.. C'mon!" The mercenary shouted, practically declaring the battle to begin as he pulled out his pistol and began to shoot shakily at the bat themed hero. Batman quickly ran towards the mercenary, using his steel bat gauntlet to block several bullets that almost hit his face as he quickly roundhouse kicked the mercenary in his face.

The tough mercenary quickly recovered as he swung with a right uppercut at Batman who quickly dodged the blow, who quickly ducked to the right side of the crook as he punched the mercenary back, completing his fist's entry into the mans skull.

The mercenary was hit so hard he fell against the now visible door, the steel barricade having been removed. Batman quickly took action and roundhouse kicked the mercenary in his stomach, slamming him through the door breaking the wood into pieces.

The mercenary stood up and attempted at kick at the Bat, only for Batman to dodge the kick, with his fist smashing into the mercenaries mask, breaking it into pieces in several areas of his face. He forced the mans head to smash against the mayors desk, and looked up towards the mayors wall vault which gave a beep and opened up as he quickly noticed someone else in the room.

What appeared to be the slim and well curved backside of a woman in a black leather outfit was currently looking in the vault. The woman turned around revealing her eyes, were covered and protected by a pair of tinted red goggles, as her head piece reminded the vigilante of a cat.

"Didn't your mother teach you to knock?" The woman asked with a wry smirk as Batman stared at her with pause. "Behind you big boy." The woman added, as Batman's eyes widened, hearing a saw coming closer from behind him.

While the Cat-woman continued to snoop in the vault, Batman quickly dodged the last mercenary with his saw as the saw landed in the mayors desk. Cat-woman grinned as she held an information drive in her hand. "Payday." Cat-woman said with a grin, as Batman noticed what she was holding and went to go after her, only to be stopped by the saw wielding thug.

As the mercenary charged once more with the saw, Batman dodged the man, and quickly holding the mans neck with his arm, brought the thug to the ground. With the saw wielding mercenary on the ground, Batman quickly knocked him out with a kick to the face.

Catwoman quickly ran past Batman out of the office, through the cubicles as she pulled out her purple glowing cat claw. Batman having just finished off the last violet painted mercenary gave quick chase to the fleeing thief. The beautiful vixen quickly jumped through the half open damaged elevator shaft which was only held together by a wooden chair, as her cat claw device quickly attached to the metal walls of the elevator shaft.

The thief grinned as she pulled out her whip and quickly flicked her hand towards the wooden chair as her whip successfully wrapped around a chair leg. She quickly gave her whip a pull as the chair pulled through quickly and began to fall down the long drop.

Batman cursed his luck as the door closed on him, and the cat thief began to ride her way to the top of the building. The vigilante quickly ran to a nearby staircase only to see cops on the other end on a staircase below him who were climbing upwards.

One of the police officers pulled out their gun as they shouted at the caped crusader, "Stay where you are! You're under arrest!" Batman scoffed on the inside as he quickly pulled out his grapple gun, aimed it up the the very farthest up it could go and pulled the trigger.

Within a few seconds Batman was cruising his way up to the top, as Catwoman herself had made it up to the roof with a grin as she threw a crowbar down after using it to open a roof door. She pulled the drive she had stolen from her backpack attached to her shoulder and grinned as she looked at it and began to walk further across the roof, "Without a scratch."

"So Far." Came the monotone reply from the bat themed vigilante as he pressed a button on his suits neck allowing him to speak with a deeper tone to disguise his real voice, "That doesn't belong to you."

Catwoman gave a slightly surprised gasp but quickly stifled her surprise as she turned around and looked behind her as Batman was in a crouch position on a roof air vent. "I was wondering if we'd cross paths." Catwoman said as Batman quickly replied as he raised his fists, "You broke the law, here I am."

The woman gave a scoff as she waved him off, "Cut the shit, the law? Don't tell me that's why you do all this." Batman remained composed as he continued to speak, "Gotham needs a hero, someone to hunt down people like you."

Catwoman gave a wry smirk, "So that makes me what? A villain? Sounds fun." She walked several steps towards the Bat as she challenged the winged vigilante. "Gotta admit it though, you give a good chase. Maybe someday, you'll actually catch me."

Batman growled as he got into a fighting stance, "Tonight." Catwoman gave another cheerful smirk, "Are you sure? Don't you know not to corner a wild animal? It's dangerous." Batman remained impassive as he got ready to begin this tussle, "Then let's put you in a cage, cat."

Catwoman held her fingers out in a come at me motion as she said in a suddenly all to serious tone, "Bring it bat." Batman accepted the Cat's challenge as he quickly ran and jumped off the vent he had stood atop, as he landed beside the Cat themed thief as the two became locked in a duel of fists, the two either punching, or dodging each others strikes.

The vixen quickly dodged Batman's frontal fist strikes as she quickly got on the ground and attempted to under-sweep the caped crusader with a lower leg kick. Batman quickly showed his agility as he quickly jumped above her leg strikes. The two rebounded from their first bout of fist fighting, as Catwoman gave a visible humph, and the woman quickly pulled out her whip from her belt.

Catwoman quickly flicked her whip at Batman's feet, her whip successfully lassoing Batman's right boot, as she pulled and the vigilante fell down onto his front. As soon as the woman tried to use the whip for a crippling blow across his face, Batman used his winged shaped gauntlet to dodge the blow and cut the woman's whip in half rendering it useless.

Batman stood up and quickly charged for another bout of fisticuffs, as Catwoman attempted to swipe her claws across the mans face. Batman dodged her stealthy swipes as one of his brutal punches connected to the woman's left eye, the left side of her goggles breaking as the millionaire vigilante knew the woman would have a nasty bruise for that strike. Catwoman quickly tripped Batman, as she ran past him attempting to escape off the roof.

A news chopper with Gotham News at night painted on it's side hovered above the buildings rooftop at least 30 feet above the roof as it shined it's lights down on the two animal themed individuals. "C'mon get a closer shot, do you see that, are you getting this?" someone in the chopper said to their camera wielding colleague, as the Cat who had stopped running due to the light of the chopper tried to face away from the chopper and hide her face, and the Bat had regained his composure and continued to charge towards her.

Batman quickly took advantage of Catwoman's blindness as he pulled the woman over himself in a grand slam as he pushed himself on top of her. "It's over." Batman said passively as Catwoman growled at him and quickly replied, "I wouldn't be so sure."

Catwoman scratched Batman's cheek with two of her suits claws, and quickly took her cat claw, turned it on and hastily attached the whirring wall climbing device to Batman's gauntlet and slammed the device against the roof surface as Batman was pulled off of the thief and sent 20 feet from her.

The vixen quickly attempted to escape from the rooftop, but Batman coolly pulled out his grapple gun and shot it at the fleeing thief. Her backpack was quickly latched onto as he pressed the gun again, as Catwoman was pulled back to him roughly and they were now only feet apart ready to go into another burst of fighting.

Four police officers burst through the roof door, with Lieutenant Gordon in front of them. "Two of them now? Jesus!" One officer said as another had his pistol aimed at the vigilante and the thief. "I got them!"

Gordon quickly got in the way of his unit and quickly enforced order among them, "Wait, wait, wait, do not shoot! Let this play out."

Batman and Catwoman had already began another bout of skirmish as the two ignored the police backup, more than ever the two began to use martial arts as a way to one up the other. The two were well matched together and would dodge each other's strikes as much as they could, while attempting to fire back a jab or two.

Batman used strategy while fighting the woman as he distracted her with a right jab, while his right hand tore off Catwomans side leg pack from the woman's left knee. The dark vigilante quickly threw it at the roof wall near them, as he flicked a batarang which hung the pack against the metal wall.

The two had stopped fighting for a moment, as Batman asked a legitimate question that had been on his mind this entire fight, "Why go to all that trouble, for this?" Batman questioned as he held up the electronic drive Catwoman had stolen in the first place.

Catwoman had a look of distaste on her visible face as she muttered, "Shit."

Suddenly, a trigger happy police officer shot at the vigilante, effectively causing a bullet to rip through batman's right side. "Agh..." Batman muttered deeply in shock as even Catwoman gasped at the sudden turn of events. "Dammit no!" Gordon shouted at his officer as the police and Gordon became focused on the trigger happy officer for the moment.

Catwoman quickly took this as her chance to escape as she began to sprint for the other edge of the roof. Batman grunted and shouted at her to stop as he had more questions, "Wait no!" With his plead not working the injured Batman began to run past his pain and chased after the woman.

Batman quickly pulled out a taser disc from his utility belt, and flung it with accurate aim at the fleeing thief. Catwoman grunted in pain as she felt electricity surging throughout her body from the disc that hit her back. The woman quickly became unconscious, but the thief had unfortunately been on the edge of the roof with her wall claw device ready.

Batman's lenses widened as he ran to the edge and jumped after the thief to save her. Batman quickly picked up Catwoman's glowing claw and began to descend down a steel part of the buildings wall to catch up with her safely, but the mans eyes widened behind his cowl.

Out of nowhere, a web shot and connected itself to the base of the nearby Gotham metro-rail which ran through Gotham city 24/7, transporting passengers as several rail cars passed by the building the bat and cat had just fought on.

Batman quickly glanced and was stunned to see Spider-Man's red and blue well emblazoned form flinging through the air, with grace and acrobatic skill showing as the web slinger quickly scooped the falling unconscious Catwoman in his arms saving her, and the new vigilante continued to sling through Gotham city with the thief in one arm, and his web hand focusing on holding them both in the air.

Batman gave a gruff sigh and pulled his grapple gun out and quickly pulled himself onto another buildings roof. The caped vigilante walked a few steps before slowly falling onto his knees, "Ahh."

The Bat vigilante slowly made his way down to ground level despite bleeding out profusely. "Alfred." Bruce said as he tapped his communication device in his cowl and then tapped a holographic key on his gauntlet that summoned his vehicle, "I'm summoning the Bat-Mobile, I've been shot by a police officer, I may need help in taking the round out."

Half a minute later, Alfred quickly replied to Bruce's call for help, "At once, I'll have my medical kit ready master Bruce."

Peter felt a feeling of dread and anxiety in his chest as he had flung himself through the air, diving faster and faster to save the cat themed woman falling through the air.

Spider-Man was late for the fight, but he only saw the aftermath, seeing Batman electrocute the poor woman causing her to fall to her potential death.

When Peter caught the woman bridal style, he lost his feeling of dread but the anxiety remained. The woman was warm and sweaty from her fight in his arms, but the innocent vigilante held the thief tightly in his arms.

"You're gonna be safe." The teen quietly mumbled to himself, not that the woman would hear him if she had woken up, as he swung himself and his guest through the air quickly with the wind whipping past the two.

Cat-woman's eyes slowly opened as she attempted to assess her situation. 'I'm not dead?' The thief quietly thought as she quickly felt shivers arise at the cold wind hitting her back and neck.

The vixens eyes locked onto the scene before her in shock as she saw the city going up and down, like she was being flung in the air back and forth!

"Who are you?!" The thief questioned without trust as she attempted to move around, not being able to see who had saved her and was now holding her tightly, especially around her backside.

Spider-Man jolted a bit due to Cat-Woman's movements as he began to feel the woman slipping from his grasp. "Hey, wait a minute! Hang awn!" The teen vigilante shouted loudly as Cat-Woman growled, "I don't need a man touching or holding me, just let me hold on."

Spider-Man slowly let go of the woman as Cat-Woman manually held her arms around the younger teens neck as her legs loosely held onto the young teens legs. Peter was glad he was wearing his suit, because when the strange woman pressed her bosoms against his chest, his teenage hormones sky rocketed and his face was pure tomato.

The wall crawler eventually landed on the roof of a downtown cathedral in a safer Gotham neighborhood. "You gonna be okay?" Spider-Man asked in his inner city accent as Cat-Woman slowly got off of the strong teen and separated from Spider-Man as she looked him up and down.

"Hmm, I'll be fine. What's a kid doing out past his bed time saving damsels in distress though?" Cat-woman asked with a wry smile at the shorter hero, as Spider-man felt his heart skip a beat but the arachnid themed hero attempted to not show his faltering.

"Nah little lady, ain't no kids out past bed time. I'm one hundred pah-cent spidah!" Spider-man said in a comical manner as he performed a dab in front of the older cat thief. Cat-woman slightly chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah kid, whatever. You probably shouldn't hang around me very often, I may take your innocence away, or steal your lunch money." Cat-woman said with coy voice as she swayed her hips and walked towards the nearest way down the cathedral.

Peter stood there for a few seconds as he was obviously keeping his lenses trained on the older woman's lower backside, until he eventually returned to earth and gave a huff, "I'm not young, you're just old!"

The thief herself chuckled at the teenage vigilante's response as she continued to climb off the cathedral roof, planning to go back to her apartment and get some rest.

Peter sighed as he began to swing through Gotham's downtown area, "I'm late for the Harvey Dent campaign fundraiser, ugh. Vince won't be happy!" Within 2 months since his disappearing act from what he deemed his original reality, Peter was able to get two jobs.

With some of his experience working with cranky old news owner, J Jonah Jameson, Peter was able to get a job working with the Gotham Weekly as a photographer. Peter was also relieved for his income when he got a job as a food stocker at a local grocery chain.

In terms of identity, Peter was a smart kid who registered with a homeless shelter and informed government agents of a fake backstory. His parents died when he was young, and his birth certificate and other documents were destroyed by an abusive orphanage owner. With Peter being a charismatic and innocent teen, he was able to get a government agent to help him out, giving him a new social security card, and a clean slate.

With new identification for this world, and several jobs the spider kid was hopefully going to do alright despite being alone, needing a homeless shelter or abandoned rooftops he would find to sleep and live

'My seventeenth birthday just happened a week ago. And no candles, no family. ugh, and I missed this fight. I think that was Batman fighting Cat lady.' Peter thought to himself as he shook his head and continued his swinging. "Ah well, better get to the fundraiser quick!" Peter said with a grin under his mask as he swung to get the nice clothes his boss gave him to work in near the rich elite.

* * *

I apologize for taking so long to update another chapter, and Peter didn't make much of an appearance in this chapter but he will always make some sort of an appearance or reference. He is Spider-Man.


	3. A Fundraiser

Bruce grunted heavily as he stood against his fireplace in Wayne manors private study, as he further leaned on the fireplace for support and looked down at his right abdomen as the man was shirtless and bleeding heavily. He was slightly angry that a random police officer shot him, when he was only trying to help.

The billionaire didn't have much time to think to himself as Alfred walked up to Bruce with a frown visible on his face, though Bruce wasn't looking up at his butler, more accurately Bruce was staring at the rich carpets in the study pain evident on his face.

"Bruce, you can't keep doing this." Alfred said with concern present in his voice. "I have to, no one else will Alfred." Bruce replied in a pained mutter and he was mulling over his situation.

"Every drop of blood, everything you've sacrificed." Alfred continued with the same worry present, "The city is safer now, and it's made you a target. And people will keep you in the cross hairs until you're shot out of the sky."

Bruce shook his head and began to slowly walk to his private desk, "I can handle it. Now lets get this bullet out of me please."

Crowds steadily continued to gather inside Wayne manors main hall and atrium. Vote for Harvey was wrote on several large banners with Harvey Dent's face visibly on them. Many of Gotham's most wealthy and elite were here tonight, many not here for Harvey but it was a great chance to see the illustrious recluse Bruce Wayne.

Peter Parker was sweating bullets and worked on he fixing the black tie he wore to make sure it was set correctly. The teenage photographer set his new camera which was attached to a string around his neck as Peter made sure his black jacket over his white shirt looked decent enough for the many rich who would be at this event he would be photographing tonight.

"Parker! C'mon, we got photographs to do, ya late!" Came the impatient voice of his new month old boss, Vince Danelli. Peter felt Vince reminded him a lot of J. Jonah Jameson, except Vince yelled at him with an Italian accent.

"Yes sir! Sorry about being late." Peter said with teenage angst showing as he tried to correct himself when he didn't have to, "I mean, I was very busy, but I'm sorry about being-." Vince cut the teenager off with a wave as the imposing older Italian man quickly replied, "I don't care if you were smooching with my daughter, we need photos for the papes alright?"

Peter nodded as he got his camera ready, and the newspaper entrepreneur and the camera teen walked into the grand fundraising banquet. Peter's eyes slightly lit up, he was absolutely astonished at the ten foot tall ice statues of Thomas and Martha Wayne, one ice statue beside the first two was of Harvey Dent, and there was a fountain with three medieval warriors in gold above the water spout who held their three swords together.

There was a band near a part of the expensive walls with one gentleman in a dress suit playing the piano very well. Beside the piano man, sat a man strumming at a cello, while sever gentlemen played their violins to the tune of the piano's melody. Peter swore to himself even with all the amazing stuff had shown him, he had never seen such elegance at once.

Peter frowned as he began to take pictures of the crowds, and of Harvey Dent sitting near the main speakers podium as he talked to several event coordinators. 'Gotham is suffering from its rotten underbelly, and the rich here live in the lap of luxury ignoring many innocent people's struggles.' Peter shook his head slightly and sighed as the teenager continued thinking to himself, because he had no one else to voice his opinions to. 'Guess this world isn't different from mine in many ways.'

Vince suddenly grinned as he stared at several older women his age, and quickly nudged Peter, "Listen kid, keep taking photographs, Papa Vince is gonna put on the old Danelli charm."

Peter sighed and nodded as he was quickly left alone, and all the teenager could do was speak in his lonely head and photograph the unique and elegant event. A few minutes after he had begun to photograph Harvey Dent from afar, a beautiful young woman walked up to the teenager.

Peter attempted to fight his oncoming blush, as the tan skinned woman's pale green eyes possibly stared into his soul. The woman's brown hair was done in a bun, while 4 noticeable strands of her hair hung lowly, almost attempting to shield her face. She wore a beautiful white pearl necklace, which accented her black and white dress. Her white gloves which went to her elbows were noticeable as she accepted wine from a nearby worker.

"So, may I ask who you are?" The woman asked with a smile as she took a sip of the wine she held, her red lips cherishing the taste of the alcoholic beverage as her licking her lips caused Peter to sweat more bullets. "U-Um.." Peter stumbled out, knowing that he was failing in concealing his blush as he attempted the best smile he could, "Peter Par.. Parker. I'm a photographer for the Gotham Weekly."

The woman smiled and nodded, "It's nice to meet you Peter, I'm Vicki Vale. I'm a writer for the Gotham Gazette, it appears we are in the same field." Peter shook his head, "No, I just take pictures. You do the real work."

Vicki gave a curt smile and chuckled, "No Peter, you're job is super important for writers like me. Your picture gives us the idea for the story. May I talk with you more?" Peter just nodded gaining a smile on his face as he walked off with the star journalist, "Um.. Of course!"

Bruce grunted as Alfred pulled a glass shard out of the billionaires back. "I know you're trying to create a myth." Alfred said as the glass shard clinked against a metal bowl when it was placed down, "But be careful you don't turn into a monster."

Bruce stood up and walked away from Alfred, and without even looking at his mentor Bruce coolly replied, "Sometimes, you need a monster." Alfred grimaced as he spoke out, "Well if you want to be intimidating, your succeeding."

Bruce walked around his desk as he held his hand to his abdomen in pain. Alfred continued to speak out against his master with haste in his voice, "Criminals are afraid of you, but so are the police now master Bruce."

Bruce picked up his collared shirt as he replied nonchalantly, "It's a scare tactic Al, just a performance."

Alfred gave Bruce another argument, "A myth can't be killed, you however are flesh and blood. Look at that bullet that went through you tonight for example."

Bruce quickly changed into his tuxedo suit which looked rather good on him as Gotham's son touched his cheek, wincing at the scratches Catwoman's claw gave him. Alfred walked up next to Bruce and spoke words meant to be encouraging, "Step out of the shadows, and be Bruce Wayne tonight."

Bruce sighed and slightly shook his head, "Oh that's a much harder fight Al."

Alfred frowned as he stared at his ward, "Don't let tombstones be your family legacy."

Bruce waved Alfred off as he walked to his studies wooden doors and opened them up to reveal the crowded fundraising gala, "Well then." Bruce said as he fixed his tie, "Time to save the city."

Bruce walked out into the gala as he heard his friend, and the man running for mayor speaking on the central podiums microphone. "Thank you, thank you everyone! A humble district attorney such as myself is not used to such a ringing endorsement."

Harvey was walking with the microphone as he raised his hand and continued, "Even one who cut Gotham's crime rate in half." Harvey smiled at the crowd, many some of Gotham's most powerful technological entrepreneurs and industrial CEO giants, "Now for too long, this city has been suffering under corruption and greed under Mayor Hill's authority."

"But I promise you, a vote for Harvey Dent is a vote to finally put your foot down. Together, we can stamp out the fire and save our great city." Harvey finished as he raised his champagne glass as the room began to clap for the mayoral candidate.

"If only Mister Wayne, my campaign's largest financial backer could have heard that applause, he would sure-," At that moment, Harvey saw Bruce walking up from his study and smiled, "Well, there he is! Fashionable and fashionably late as always. Say hi Bruce."

Bruce slightly grinned and replied, "Hi Bruce." The crowd laughed while Harvey chuckled with a fake smile but he was nervous inside, "That's how we do business folks, I tee him up and he knocks them down."

Harvey gave a genuine smile as he said, "Thank you again, thank you everyone for your unwavering support!" The room applauded and clapped. "Together," Harvey said as he raised his glass for the final time causing more clapping, "We will change Gotham."

Peter throughout the whole procession snapped pictures of the guests, Harvey Dent making his speech, and since Bruce came out he was focused on getting a few pictures of the billionaire. Vicki just smiled as she stood beside the teenager and focused her eyes on Bruce Wayne as well.

Harvey smiled at Bruce as he walked up to his long time friend, " , thank you for opening up your house to us!" Harvey smiled as he held Bruce's shoulder, "Now I know this is the biggest mansion in Gotham, but I don't think you got lost on your way here."

Harvey faced Bruce as his face suddenly showed how worried the candidate was, "Where were you?" Harvey whispered to Bruce, hoping none of the elitists heard him. "I know you prefer the billionaire brooding angle, so the sooner we make nice with the donors, the sooner they leave you alone."

Bruce chuckled and waved Harvey off, "Just working the night shift." Harvey sighed, "Yeah, well then you're pulling a double. No one came here tonight to see me." Harvey raised his glass to Bruce, "They came to see the Bruce Wayne, Am I right?!"

Harvey passed a champagne glass from a worker passing the glasses of alcohol out to Bruce as the billionaire sighed and took a sip. "And I can see them just fine from here." Bruce replied as they drank their champagne in the corner and continued to converse.

Harvey continued to try and encourage Bruce, "This shouldn't be painful, it's not a kidney stone." Harvey continued to look at the wealthy of Gotham mingle, "It's only a little face time with potential donors. Your face, specifically with a mouth that's saying, "Vote Harvey Dent!" We're the grease, their the wheels and they've got enough cash and votes for us to make Gotham safe for families again."

Bruce took another sip of champagne as he sighed, "I'll do anything for Gotham, it's my home, but I also hate being something I'm not." Harvey smiled and nodded, "It's our home, but you have to realize you're doing a great thing here for Gotham. This will help you too Bruce. Once I turn this city around as mayor, you'll be a hero for funding my campaign!"

Harvey sighed, "Now all I need is a decent slogan."

Bruce had a wry smile on his face as he nodded and looked at a poster with Harvey's face on it as Harvey continued, "I'm terrible at those, it always makes me sound like a used car salesman, which I have not been since leaving high school."

Bruce spoke up interrupting Harvey, "Alright, alright.. Uh. How about, "Put a Dent in crime." That sound good Harvey?"

Harvey grinned as he nodded and chuckled, "Look at you, that's not half bad. I'm gonna use that." Harvey put his empty champagne glass on another workers metal plate as he continued talking to Bruce, "Bruce, I mean't what I said. You and me, together we can change Gotham. A city safe for children to play in the streets again."

Bruce frowned as he replied, "That's what I want too Harvey, but you and me both know how rough it is out there. We have to shake things up to make that happen."

Harvey nodded, "Well we can start with a few fans, hmm? Come on." Harvey waved for Bruce to come with him as they began to mingle with the crowds.

Vicki smiled as Peter continued to take photos of Harvey and Bruce standing together, "So Peter, would you ever be interested in a job with the Gotham Gazette?" Peter looked up from his camera with a small shocked expression, "Really? You think I could get a job there?"

The journalist smiled and nodded, "I could put a good word in for you with my boss. I think you take excellent photography." Peter smiled as he continued to talk with the journalist for a potential job offer.

Bruce continued to walk with Harvey through the gala, until he saw what looked like a familiar face, a man with his long hair parted to the side, several scars on his face, was in a suit and drinking from an entire bottle of alcohol. "Oz?" Bruce quietly said until Harvey interrupted the billionaires thoughts.

"Mr. Wayne, I'd like to introduce you to-" Harvey began as Bruce interrupted with a smile, "Bob and Regina Zellerbach, of course I know these two." Bruce shook the older couples hands with a smile. Regina smiled and spoke up, "Hello Bruce!" Bruce smiled and informed Harvey, "Regina here is the chairwoman of Wayne Enterprises and her husband," Bob quickly interrupted, "Voted for Mayor Hill last time."

Bob was a bit rich and arrogant in his communication as he said, "I'll admit it Mr. Wayne, I don't know Mr. Dent from a pot hole on main street, but I trust your family." Bob raised his glass as he continued, "If you believe in Dent, we believe in you."

"After all, whoever you support is a reflection on you." Bob continued as Regina spoke up herself, "And we trust someone like you to lead this city to greatness."

Bruce smiled as he spoke up, "Well thank you, but we're all here tonight because we want to make a difference. And that's what it's going to take, every single one of us."

Harvey smiled as Bruce continued, "Not just me, and not just Mr. Dent. Every single one of us."

Bob nodded, "Right, right. Of course."

Regina smiled as she commented, "Old families like ours should flock together you know, like birds." As Regina took a sip of her champagne Bob replied, "You're preaching dear."

Harvey smiled and replied, "No, it's true. The Wayne's and Zellerbach's are reminders of Gotham's golden age." Bob scoffed, "Ah this cities luster faded years ago, Mr. Dent. Look at Gotham now."

Bob shook his head, "Look at it now. Murder in the streets, corruption in city hall, and that caped bat freak dealing out vigilante justice like its the wild goddamn west."

Regina smiled as she replied to her husband, "Oh bobby, regarding golden age. It seems you're getting cranky in yours." Regina continued to speak as she looked at Bruce, "There's always hope."

Bob sighed and said, "Forgive me for being blunt but one man can't save this city alone, and its a dangerous mentality to think so. That's how we get creeps like this Batman, he's what, been around for only a year now? Everyday he's causing more and more news."

Bruce kept cool and replied, "I'd say it all depends on the man, sometimes you need a person who will go off script."

Bob scoffed again as he finished his drink, "Such as dressing up in a bat costume?"

Bruce replied, "And taking out the criminals who ruin our city, though the cape may be a bit much." Bruce frowned as he realized that tonight was about getting Harvey endorsements for his election, and he knew the Zellerbach's were a highly prestigious power couple, and he hadn't touched enough base.

Harvey replied with confidence, "Don't worry though, I am not doing this alone. With Bruce's help, we are replacing the dangerously insecure Arkham Asylum, with a state of the art mental health facility tasked with treating mental trauma and damage in Gotham's most at risk individuals."

Harvey continued as he was serious about this topic, "It will be dedicated to Thomas and Martha Wayne, in hopes that their fate will never be repeated."

Regina frowned as she looked at Bruce, "After all your parents did for this city, to be murdered in a botched robbery in some alleyway. It was terrible, truly terrible."

Even Bob was a little respectful as he commented, "A tragedy at such a young age must have been crippling." Regina continued as she replied, "If only that deranged man had gotten treatment before, maybe it could have been prevented, well I don't like to think about maybes, and I'm sure you don't either."

Bruce tried to conceal his frown and kept his face in a blank expression as he replied, "Yes, well that was a long time ago. I've moved on."

Bob had a sense of how the younger Wayne felt and replied, "Of course, of course."

Harvey kept it straight as he commented, "Together, we'll help the whole city move on." Bruce smiled and nodded at the older couple, "You know Bob, Regina. Tonight is about getting Harvey support to be elected mayor. I believe with full confidence that a vote for Harvey, is a vote for a better future for Gotham."

Bob nodded, "You have my vote, Dent." Harvey nodded with a respectful smile as the two walked away from the Zellerbach's as Harvey commented, "Ah, not how I pictured that going but I'm grateful that you supported me in the end Bruce."

Bruce sighed, "Right now, I'm picturing another drink."

Harvey frowned, "This is going to be a long campaign, but I believe we can do some good." The two stopped as Harvey looked at a man holding champagne and muttered, "Now I'm picturing that drink too.."

Vicki smiled as she left Peter to let him continue to photograph the event without being disturbed as she saw her chance to speak with Bruce Wayne himself. The journalist gracefully took a glass of champagne from a gentleman passing out the substance, as Harvey instantly noticed her and went, "Well hello." As Vicki shook Harvey's hand, he commented quickly, "Harvey Dent, Gotham's next mayor and eager to know you."

Vicki gave a coy smile and replied, "Vicki Vale, not interested and reporter for the Gotham Gazette." The violins continued to play in the background as Harvey quickly replied to the nosy reporter, "This is a private fundraiser Miss Vale, no reporters allowed."

Vicki looked towards Bruce as she tried to continue her conversation, "Well you don't mind if I stay and ask a few questions, do you Mister Wayne?" Harvey frowned as he replied for Bruce, "You can ask me anything you want, at the press conference tomorrow."

Vicki wanted to sigh at the mayoral candidates arrogance, "Actually, I'm here for Mr. Wayne."

Bruce sighed and nodded, "Everything said tonight is strictly off record, otherwise you can stay Miss Vale. We can talk, but nothing get's written down."

Vicki nodded to the billionaire, "I'm okay with that, I was just wanting to see what makes Bruce Wayne tick. This is quite the social event Mr. Wayne." Bruce began to show his infamous charm as he replied to the reporters observations, "Ah come on now, don't be so formal. Call me Bruce."

"Well huh, um Bruce. You've been making everyone happy tonight, pleasing others. But, how are you doing?" Vicki asked wondering what the famous brooding billionaire was thinking as she added to her original statement, "You spent a lot on this party."

Bruce gave a cool smile and put on his charming voice, "Well, I am doing better now that your here. If all these stuffed shirts weren't around, I'd give you the private tour."

Vicki sized Bruce up for a few seconds before noticing something odd about the man. "Um, Mr. Wayne, you have something on your collar. Is that blood?" Bruce looked away and closed his eyes as if hoping the woman would quit her snooping. 'Dammit, that scratch the cat thief gave me is still bleeding.' Bruce mulled over in his mind as he quickly attempted to work up an alibi.

Vicki sounded sympathetic as she finished her thoughts, "Yeah... It looks like blood."

Bruce coughed slightly as he made sure to sound nervous, "Uhm.. actually, It's lipstick." Harvey seemed relieved, "Oh, well no wonder you were late. Say no more Bruce."

Alfred walked up to the three chatting adults, "Do excuse me master Bruce, but another guest has arrived." Bruce waved Alfred off as he tried to enjoy Vicki's beautiful form, "I'm sure they can find the bar Alfred."

Alfred insisted to his ward, "You may want to greet this one personally, sir." In the entrance stood a tall older gentleman, who was quite portly as well. Grey hair's dotted the back of his head, as he had a bald spot which seemed to be growing. He wore a classy suit and Bruce recognized him quickly, but Vicki was the first to say what everyone in the gala was thinking.

"Carmine Falcone?" Vicki asked sounding like she was in a state of disbelief, "Is the Dent campaign soliciting votes from Gotham's biggest crime family?"

Harvey frowned at Vicki's accusations and quickly fired back, "Falcone has never been convicted of anything, except being a businessman who loves this city." Harvey began to walk away as he said, "Excuse us Miss Vale." Bruce smiled at the journalist but walked away with Harvey as Vicki frowned slightly but soon smiled mysteriously as her pretty eyes locked onto the young photographer she had made friends with earlier who she could tell had seen Carmine and was snapping photos of the notorious rumored gangster.

Peter was just as shocked as anyone as he continued to snap photos of the Falcone mob boss, and his henchmen. 'It's just like an alternate universe Al Capone.' Peter thought as he continued to try and play it subtle but kept aiming his camera at the gangster inconspicuously.

Bruce stood next to Harvey as a worker at they table they were standing at was mixing a drink for the mayoral candidate. "And what kind of business do you think he's in?" Bruce asked Harvey with a noticeable scoff.

Harvey sighed at Bruce, "The kind of business that will get me enough votes to get into city hall. This is the necessary evil of politics Bruce. It's how the game is played. It's in the service of a better Gotham, for all of us."

Harvey frowned at his friend, "Will you at least hear him out? He wanted to speak with you directly. Maybe you can change his mind?"

Bruce frowned as the playboy billionaire slightly glared at the gangster from afar, "I don't like this Harv. But I'm trusting you on this." Harvey nodded as he took a sip of a margarita, "Thank you Bruce, seriously. You know I have to pull every string I can to get elected."

Bruce slightly sighed but recognized his friends struggle, "Yeah, well just make sure this one doesn't hang you." Harvey remained unfazed as he replied and drank the rest of his alcoholic beverage, "A word of warning Bruce. Play nice." Bruce just remained quiet as the two began to walk towards Falcone.

Falcone grinned as he looked at Wayne manors giant staircase in the middle of the large hall. "You know, I've been in the market for a new house." Bruce and Harvey were right behind the gang boss as he continued to speak about the grandeur of the mansion, "Decent ceilings, plenty of room for my cars."

Falcone turned around with a charismatic smile as he spoke to Bruce, "I think I'll take it." The mobster turned around and scoffed, "Though the decor offends my eyes. Oh man, all flash and no class."

Bruce kept his face cool but he was seething inside, "Well, you couldn't afford it." Carmine scoffed, "Yeah right." The older man gave a smile as he turned around to face Wayne and held out his hand, "Carmine Falcone, thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"Your a, respectable man I hear." Carmine commented wondering how Bruce would react, and was quickly eased as Wayne shook his hand, "Bruce Wayne." Carmine grinned, "I know who you are, the guy who's gonna sell me his house."

Bruce continued to growl inside but kept his diplomatic game up and was thankful Alfred showed up when he did. Alfred smiled as he interrupted the public meeting with the gangster, "Gentleman, perhaps we'll all be more comfortable in the parlor."

Bruce walked with Alfred to the private parlor, while Falcone and Harvey followed close behind. Bruce and Falcone were in the private study, as Carmine's henchman stopped Harvey at the door, "Hey, wait a minute why can't I come through?" Harvey said with some disbelief.

"Private audience." A gangster said as he blocked Harvey's way in, as Harvey frowned, "Come on guys... Bruce?" Carmine was at the pool table as he shrugged it off, "You'll be fine out there for a few minutes, Harvey. I saw plenty of skirts out there for you to chase. Have a drink, have a talk."

Bruce shook his head as he glared at Carmine, "Harvey stays with us." Carmine grinned slightly, but remained impassive all the same. "A man's home is his castle, I respect that. Seen and not heard. Let him in boys."

Harvey began talking, "Whatever you-" "Ah-Ah, what did I say?" Carmine said imposingly towards the mayoral candidate as Harvey quickly shut up and went to sit in a corner of the room. A henchman of Carmine closed the parlor door as they were now in their private audience.

Carmine walked up to a mirror and stared at it for a minute as he began to get down to business, "Mr. District Attorney here want's to make sure the rules are followed." The mobster poured a glass of whiskey as he faced Bruce with the mug in his hand, "But in my experience, there's the law and there is doing what's right."

Outside of the parlor in the grand gala, the party continued unhitched as the rich and elite of Gotham discussed the election or other frivolous pursuits. Vicki smiled as she was alone with Peter and felt she could capitalize on the teenager being young and gullible, "Hey Peter, I could give you a job you know? My offer is serious."

Peter finished taking another photo as he looked up at the woman cautiously, and with some anxiety showing in his voice he spoke up, "Real-Really for real? Why.? I mean why would you want some amateur as your photographer?"

Vicki grinned at Peter as she pinched his cheek gently with her white gloved hand, "You are really cute, you know that Peter?" The teenager blushed as Vicki continued to speak, "Your boss seems to be, a bit of a sexist drunk jerk. You are too bright a kid to be working as some errand boy for that man."

As if on cue, Peter's boss Vince was currently making an ass out of himself. "B-But ladies, don't you want Vince the manly man?!" The paper owner and editor declared loudly as a group of wealthy women huffed and walked away from the drunk babbling man quickly.

Peter nodded, "I mean, I get paid commission so it's not bad. I just need to keep finding him photos he likes. But I get paid a lot for each photo, it's often $15 an image."

Vicki gave Peter a real frown as she was slightly ticked off inside, despite the fact she had her own motives with the inexperienced teen, the woman felt for the poor kid getting ripped off and she decided to be upfront with him. "You know Peter, you're getting ripped off." Peter became shocked, "Are you for real?"

The journalist nodded, "Yeah, a normal photographer demands $30 to $50 an image. The Gazette and I would pay you better than that drunkard would." Peter gave Vicki a smile, "When could I start? I promise I'd do you proud!"

Vicki grinned as she hugged the seventeen year old, causing Peter to blush a storm. "I know you will, I actually have an assignment for you right now." Peter fought back his hormones and the smell of Vicki's perfume as he nodded with a suddenly serious demeanor but spoke in a silly manner, "What it be though boss?"

Vicki whispered in Peter's ear, the teenager perking up at the beautiful reporters request, Vicki made her attempt to convince him of it being for a noble cause by quickly adding out loud, "It's journalism at it's finest Peter, sometimes we have to bend the rules of privacy for the greater good." Vicki was worried the teen would pry more but he simply nodded with a grin of determination as he ran off. The journalist slightly smiled, "He will be useful all right."

Carmine smirked at Bruce after he talked about the law and what was really right, "You understand? And I'd rather see Harvey actually help this city, instead of just saying he will. The man talks too much, chaps my face with words."

Bruce remained cool as he replied confidently, "Unlike most people I've met, Harvey actually has integrity. He's trying to make Gotham a better place."

Carmine replied slightly sarcastically, "So am I, so are you. Hey we all carry this city on our broken backs. Might lighten the load if we do so together." Carmine took a sip of his drink as he set it on a table and continued his lecture, "I ain't here to chin wag about politics mister Wayne, It gives me indigestion and believe me, I got enough of that as is."

One of Carmine's thugs handed him a pool cue as Carmine continued, "So... Let's talk relationships." Carmine threw a piece of blue cue chalk in front of Bruce, "Chalk this for me. Be a pal. I can get Harvey the mayors seat, or I can pull it out from under him."

Bruce disliked talking to scum such as Carmine, but his Batman instinct was kicking in, and he wanted to see where the two bit gangster was going, so he took the chalk and chalked the cue for Carmine. Carmine's face was blank but he noticed the sign.

"Kay, Imagine." Carmine said as he took the white ball and placed it on the pool table, "This white ball is me. And these other balls are all my friends in Gotham." Carmine continued with a grin, "The businesses, clubs, docks, unions, politicians." The mobster hit the ball perfectly, as the pool balls began to move around the table in a perfect flow.

"I make em all move, and I want to keep everything moving if Harvey get's elected." Carmine commented seriously as he looked up and stared at Bruce, "That's why I came here tonight, to your lovely home. Hoping to make a new friend."

"One who can make Mr. Dent see the light, if need be." Carmine said with a small grin, "Between your businesses and mine, I bet we employ half the city. We got a good thing going, I don't know why we shouldn't team up."

Bruce had his arms crossed as he felt like he couldn't handle Carmine's sleazy voice anymore, "Look, I'm only talking to you because Harvey asked. Trusting a friend, to know what's best for Gotham."

Carmine suddenly became very serious, as he growled out, "now that's a predicament."

Harvey slightly became worried himself, as the mobster slammed his pool cue to the table. "You listen to me kid, I know somewhere inside that tuxedo, you understand this situation." Carmine walked directly in front of the wealthy Wayne, as he continued his verbal assault, "Money gets money. The risks, the alliances, the hidden cost."

Carmine looked to his left to see a painting of Thomas and Martha Wayne, with their young son Bruce in the middle of them. "Your father knew which hands to shake, and which to break."

Bruce growled as he glared into Carmine's eyes, "Don't you dare talk about my father." Carmine grinned, "You're getting worked up over nothing. Hell I knew him longer than you did. And people don't say no to me. Not for long kid." Bruce grounded out a quick reply, "I just did."

Alfred barged in to the room at that moment, Bruce thanking god for the intrusion. Alfred glared at a Henchman who tried to keep him from entering as he spoke to Bruce, "Master Bruce, your guests are leaving. I recommend seeing them out, you wouldn't want to be rude."

Carmine held a nonchalant expression as he began to walk out, "Heed your butlers advice, kid." The aging mobster fixed his tie as he added, "And I'm no longer interested in buying the house. The owner's a prick. And he's gonna get what's coming to him."

The fundraiser event soon concluded as Harvey and Alfred went to see the guests out, Falcone and his men left, and Bruce sighed to himself as he walked into his manors main hall.

Several elitists were still talking or planning to leave, as Bruce noticed a young teen taking photos of his mansion. Bruce put on a dignified demeanor as he walked up to the young man.

"Hello, I don't believe we've ever met. Bruce Wayne." Bruce said politely as he held his hand out for the young man to shake. Peter felt another bout of anxiety attacking him at the forefront as he nodded to the older gentleman, "Peter Parker sir."

"What are you doing taking photographs of my estate?" Bruce asked with a slight frown growing, already figuring out what the lad was doing. "I- Um. I'm a photographer for a newspaper sir.."

Bruce gave a small sigh and he knew was right, "This was a private function." Peter seemed genuinely worried, "Oh, I'm sorry sir, I'll leave now."

Bruce shook his head, "No no, you're alright Peter, I'll let it slide. Can I ask why a young man such as yourself is here working and not getting his rest for school in the morning?"

The teenage photographer frowned, "Well, I don't have parents, a home, any school. I have the photography job and I work at a grocery store to make ends meet, and thankfully I sleep at a homeless shelter."

Bruce was shocked that this boy was so strong. He didn't have parents or the wealth that he himself had attained since a child, but he kept going despite his situation. As Peter talked more about his situation in life, Bruce began to feel the kind of depression he always felt when he thought about his parents.

"Huh, well have a nice night Peter." Bruce quietly said as he walked away from the teenager abruptly, and quickly hid away in his private study.

The hormonal teenager frowned and he walked out of the mansion and began to speak quietly to himself as if to reassure himself everything would be okay, "Man... I need to find a way to return. Thanos didn't kill me, but he sent me far away from home. I'll find a way back aunt may, I promise."

An hour later of walking and talking to himself about the days events, Peter entered the homeless shelter where he had his own bunk now. He quickly learned that he couldn't survive comfortably sleeping rooftop to rooftop, especially when it rained on cold Gotham nights. Peter had originally attempted to apply for orphanage status, but he was seventeen now and that was the cut off strangely for Gotham city limits.

But Peter also realized he couldn't trust anyone else in the homeless shelters he frequently slept at, so he kept his spider suit on underneath his regular clothes, and a backpack he received full of clothes, medicines or anything else he'd keep close to him at all times.

A young woman who sat at the homeless shelter's front desk smiled at the brown haired kid who entered through the front lobby. "Hey Peter, are you doing okay? You look really tired."

Peter smiled at the woman, "I am okay, thank you Ayana. Just tired from work, saving up for maybe a hotel or apartment to rent out so you know, working as much as I can." Ayana nodded with a frown, "Sadly government assistance can't help everyone too much, but I'm glad you found stable jobs that will let you get a home very soon."

Peter nodded and to ease the woman's concerns, he tried to tell her about the positive side of things, "I am very grateful to the owners of this shelter for letting me stay until I can get a place to stay. They've made things easier on me." The receptionist smiled and nodded and Peter walked away shortly after having another conversation with a different worker, he was truly ready for sleep to take him.

* * *

Thanks again for the great reviews. I shall continue to put in maximum effort in making my chapters better to read, and will go back to previous chapters to fix typos. I am always open **to** **suggestions.**


	4. An Old Friend

Proofread by TeutonicKnight! Thanks friend for your support! (Expect more chapters to follow friends! I'm back!)

...

Bruce Wayne felt depression sinking deeply, the philanthropist staring off into space as the whirring of motors sounded. The billionaire was in his elevator which he had constructed himself about a year ago. The elevator soon ended it's descent, as Bruce walked out onto a platform of his sturdily made bat-cave.

The cave in particular was extremely huge, and extremely dark. Bruce called out, "It's me," and the cave lit up in a flash. Large computer monitors came to life, as several bright lights lit up to reveal his roomy lair, which he loved to call it the bat cave himself and had several inside jokes with Alfred. The midnight black armored bat mobile which could transform into a sports car was parked on an opposite side of the cave which pointed towards the large tunnel exit.

Bruce walked up several metal platforms to reach his largest computer setup, as several bat symbols were blinking on a few screens. The largest screen had algorithms and mathematical equations dotting it's monitor. Bruce walked up to his setup as he stood before the computer system and tapped a button, bringing up one of Gotham's many news outlets. A man with glasses and who wore a beige sweater seemed to be the news anchorman, as under him several reports of the current news week slid past the screen. Such titles as "Gotham hits record high unemployment," peppered Bruce's eyes.

"Another brutal week in Gotham folks," came the voice of the GCTV news anchor as the man continued to report the news, "A string of home invasions rippled through the cities already crime infested east end. Apparently they are using stolen GCPD battering rams to force their way into the homes."

Bruce slowly tuned the reporter out, as his eyes wandered to a nearby steel desk. On top of the desk laid two Gotham theater tickets. Both tickets were easy to make out and could be read by anyone else, but the sides of the tickets held old crusted blood. Bruce walked in front of the table, gently taking the two tickets, and placing them in a small box nearby with a glass lid on the top allowing the tickets to be displayed.

"And we have breaking news, six robbers were busted tonight after breaking into city hall. But thanks to the Batman, they were quickly halted and sent straight to jail while the stolen items were returned to the mayors vault." The anchorman finished his last statements as he immediately began to talk about other notable newsworthy topics.

Bruce stared at the mysterious computer drive across the room from himself as he shook his head, "Not all of them... Lets see what she was really after." Bruce took the computer drive and plugged it into a port on the Bat-computer's hard drive connector. He pressed a button, as the floor where his chair would sit opened up, and his favorite chair slowly raised up.

Bruce sat down and began to type at his computer as he began to read recent new headlines published on social media from across the web. Bruce sighed and mumbled to himself quietly as the tired billionaire continued to type certain keywords in his computers address bar, "It will take a few minutes to even begin decryption so I suppose I can look and see what's going on in the world.

The voice of the earlier Gotham born anchor faded out as Bruce was now staring at a domestic news broadcast that was now flashing across his bat computers screen while the decryption files were currently processing. A woman in her later twenties with dark black hair and her brown eyes shining in the news studio's lighting spoke quickly, as if she had just seen a miraculous event herself.

"Earlier Monday morning outside the airspace of the small town of Smallville Kansas, a jetliner lost both of it's engines in a freak accident. All seemed lost for the airliner, except a super man, with the ability to fly saved the airliner from crash landing to their dooms. This man of steel lifted the giant air liner all by himself, as he gently lowered the plane to a safe empty field away from civilians or potential hazards. I'm Lois Lane, Daily Planet news!" The news woman quickly finished her speech as another news anchor took over about weather on the other side of the country. Bruce frowned as he looked at the data analyzing still as the billionaire quietly mumbled to himself, "Seems more and more super powered individuals are coming out of the woodwork lately."

Alfred walked beside Bruce and slightly sighed to himself as he viewed Bruce now attempting to analyze the drive data, "Wayne Manor has seven bedrooms, two kitchens, a library, a gymnasium, a basketball court, and a movie theater. And yet, I always find you here Master Bruce, in a dark damp cave."

Bruce slightly chuckled and shook his head in opposition, "I find the bat-cave more comfortable, you know that Alfred." Alfred sighed as he placed several sugar cubes in the tea he had prepared for Bruce as he quickly replied, "Then we should install an eighth bedroom down here as well. Would certainly be less cleaning if you just stayed down here full time."

Bruce responded in a bout of sarcasm, "Sure I can see the headlines now, Bruce Wayne... Billionaire, Entrepreneur, Cave Dweller." Alfred remained neutral at this point as he stood beside his ward and stared at the younger gentleman typing on the encrypting computer, "Quite a resume... Did you find out anything about what that cat woman was after?"

Bruce sighed and slightly shook his head, "Well, I'm trying.. Let me look at a different angle here." After a few clicks of his mouse, and tapping on his keyboard, a holographic screen presented itself behind the genius tech CEO. He slowly turned around in the swivel chair as he stood up and walked towards the hologram. He pressed a button and the map began to move for him, stopping as a map of Gotham harbor now stood in front of him.

"This Alfred.. Is a map of the east side shorelines, this could mean anything though." Bruce deduced as he scratched his chin in thought and held his arms over his chest, "Money, Weapons, Drugs. Everything flows through that port."

Alfred nodded and frowned as he looked from the empty map up at Bruce, "I don't suppose it's where Mayor Hill picks up his dry cleaning?" Bruce chuckled quietly and shook his head, "No, not that. But whatever it is, it can't be good I'm sure. But then again, there are still plenty of files to decrypt, and it may take awhile."

The Wayne butler sighed as he looked to his left, seeing the tea he had made bruce, "I saved you what I could." Alfred looked at Bruce, the younger man sitting back in the bat computers swivel chair, as Bruce smiled at him, "Thanks Al."

Alfred nodded, "The same couldn't be said for the bar. I practically had to pry Mrs. Zellerbach away. Though, the good thing is everyone has left, Including Mr. Falcone." The last part of Alfred's sentence was slightly filled with distaste, his disrespect for the mobster was obvious, Bruce could very much relate himself with this sentiment.

Bruce nodded as he began to type on the bat computer, as Alfred sighed and watched the billionaire continue to type and begin the decryption process. "I'm glad I interrupted before that friendly game of billiards became rather cut throaty. I would of course recommend you stick to fighting in your bat suit. Blood stains are rather difficult to remove from a Tuxedo, Master Bruce."

Bruce smiled and chuckled, "Thanks for the Interruption, Al. I needed it." Alfred chuckled as he continued to look at the computer processing, "Heh, It wasn't for you. I was worried he would've drank all my good scotch."

Alfred sighed and decided to speak up once more, "For the record... Your father despised men like Falcone. He thought they ruined Gotham's stellar reputation." Bruce glanced up at Alfred, his blue eyes slightly showing his frustration at the cities situation, "You mean, back when it still had one?"

Alfred frowned as he glanced at Bruce and back to the monitor as Bruce finished his typing, "It can again Bruce. Though," he continued as a picture of cat woman appeared on the computer monitor, "People like this cat woman, aren't helping. Is she new to town?"

Bruce held a thoughtful look on his face and shrugged to himself, "Never seen her before, hopefully she's just a tourist though." Alfred frowned looking at the data himself, "Not much to find apparently." Bruce nodded as he began to read off the list, "A few burglaries, and some break ins. Seems to lay pretty low." Bruce gained a look of hurt and folded his arms across his chest as Alfred chuckled and spoke up, "You could learn a thing or two from her, or even Spider-Man. You can't step outside without it ending up in the news lately."

Alfred sighed and finished his thought of how he was worried for the man he had protected since he was a child, "As Bruce, or Batman." Bruce shook his head as he looked back up at Alfred, "That's not the point, I want the criminals to know I'm out there. Someone needs to be a symbol, Alfred. Batman wont hide from anybody."

Alfred frowned and looked back at Bruce, "I was talking about Bruce... I don't mean to beat at an argument that's done with but...-" Bruce shook his head as he stood up and cut him off, "No ones going to figure it out Al, my Identity is safe. Trust me."

Alfred continued to press the discussion, as Bruce turned away and walked a few steps before stopping to hear him out, "Ms. Vale noticed your injuries, and so did Mr. Dent. If they piece that together, with the incident at the mayors office, It would undo all the close calls and predicaments we've went through to get here, Master Bruce."

Alfred was now facing Bruce's back, as Bruce sighed and gently touched the two scars that Cat Woman had given him. Alfred continued to voice his worry, "You're in the spotlight more than ever. You have to be careful." Bruce sighed and nodded still looking away, "You're right, You're right Al, okay? I should have cancelled the event."

Alfred nodded with a frown slightly feeling guilty, "Well, I know how much pressure you're under. I don't mean to add onto it.." Bruce sighed and attempted to reassure his guardian, "It's okay, I... I know you're only looking out for me." Alfred attempted to make the conversation light hearted as he replied, "Well, if a suit was made to fit me, I could take over some time. Though, I'm not very partial to heights myself... Listen," He said with a sigh as he walked closer to Bruce, the billionaire turning back now facing him, "Old men worry, it's our gift and our curse. One more worry for the list."

Bruce raised an eyebrow as he took a vote for Harvey card from Alfred's hand, as he flipped it around. In red marker it was wrote on, Park! 6 AM - Oz. Bruce slightly widened his eyes, "I thought that was Oz, it's been what.. ten years?" He gave deep sigh as he looked at the screen as Alfred was now typing in words, "Last time I saw him... We were in grade school."

Alfred nodded, "Indeed, you two were thick as thieves." A picture of the two in grade school popped up, their arms held around each other. "Oswald however, took that more literally than you did..." With a few more keys typed on, and a click, another picture of Oswald Cobblepot appeared on the screen, a mugshot to be exact with information on the left side of the picture.

Bruce's eyes began to widen further as he began to read the charges Oswald had attained since he last saw him, "dishonorable discharge, illegal boxing matches, arms dealing, prison stints?" Alfred nodded, "That's a criminal grand slam, if I'm using the expression correctly."

Bruce sighed, "Unfortunately you are." Alfred slightly glanced at Bruce, "Oswald claimed he only wanted to catch up, but his behavior and patterns following his families collapse is well... Troubling to say the least." Bruce nodded as Alfred continued, "Even though you and young master Cobblepot used to be close, I advise you to be cautious. But I know you can't abandon a good mystery until its solved."

Bruce nodded, "I'll be careful Alfred." Alfred nodded as a picture of Cobblepot park flashed on the screen, "When you see what's become of his park, I think you will. Take caution with meeting him."

Bruce nodded once more, as he typed several key words in the bat computers search bar. Several images and Youtube videos of the wall crawling vigilante, spider-man appeared. "Hmm, speaking of mysteries Al." Alfred nodded, "You said he whisked away Cat Woman at the last minute before you could catch her from falling to her doom, sir?" Bruce nodded, "All of his patterns show he's been a heroic and somewhat innocent vigilante, stopping armed robbers and bank thieves, helping little old ladies and special needs children cross the street, he's even been spotted cleaning graffiti off walls downtown. I suppose I'm interested in his identity."

Alfred raised an eyebrow himself, the conversation before worrying him, but now he was just as curious of his masters position on the subject, "If he is a vigilante with similar goals to you, helping people, albeit at daytime, and in a more peaceful manner, why do you wish to know who he is? His identity is obviously important to him being kept safe, as is yours." Bruce nodded slowly, "One, where did he take Cat Woman and why did he come out of nowhere to save her, could they be working together? And two, he seems young... Extremely young, too young to be facing the criminals and armed robbers of Gotham alone."

Alfred nodded, "As I once said before master Bruce, the vigilantes are getting younger nowadays. Perhaps he was just trying to do good, by saving a falling woman, perhaps he had no idea who she was or what her motives were, you had not much of a clue either. As to the second problem, what do you propose to do? Find him, and try to make him your ward, to train him?" Alfred glanced at Bruce with a small smile, "I can tell you don't like him being young, you've fought hard as Batman these past months to keep children and their families safe."

Bruce gave a slight chuckle and nodded, "Maybe. Do you think he'd even want to meet the Batman? Batman so far has a reputation of fear, ruthlessness that scares the criminals, even the police. While that is the symbol I wish criminals to fear, Spider-man, whomever he is, is making his symbol more... Innocent, more warm. He doesn't deserve to get wrapped up in my mess as well." Bruce sighed as he scratched his head and agreed, "Far too young."

Alfred slightly smiled as he glanced at Bruce, "I couldn't have said it better myself." He glanced back at the several videos on the screen playing of Spider-Man taking on bank robbers, criminals, and cleaning graffiti off walls as he stuck himself on a wall downtown, with a bucket of soapy water and a sponge. "He is obviously young and inexperienced, and hasn't been hit by the coldness and hatred of the underbelly of Gotham. I'd say for now, perhaps keep a close view of his actions from a distance. He obviously doesn't want to have his identity revealed."

Bruce nodded but glanced at Alfred as the older butler continued, "Though, It would be in your best interest perhaps to keep that watch or view on him. Who knows, you could always team up, start your own performance act." Bruce chuckled, "Right, Batman and Spider-man. The Arachnid and Bird duo."

Fires burned in several garbage cans, outside of Cobblepot park which lay smack dab in the center of the rougher part of downtown Gotham city, which housed many homeless, and low thieves who would always enjoy ganging up on some rich billionaire.

Several of the notorious homeless stood outside the gate's warming themselves up by a garbage can fire. Several women, obviously mothers held their babies or younger children in their arms as they slept and rested against Cobblepot park's brick walls, as a few men lay beside them to protect them. The ground was littered in old newspapers and generic bottles, as Bruce stepped inside of the park and continued to walk down the cobblestone path.

Bruce's phone buzzed as he pulled out his smartphone from his pocket and saw a text from Oswald, **Running late meet you by the statue**. Bruce sighed, "Just great." Bruce stood before the statue of Cobblepot park with a sigh, seeing the poor state the park stood in. A rather poor, ragged looking thief walked up behind the billionaire, a knife in hand. "Watch, Wallet, Cash." Bruce turned around to face the spiky haired thug as the man growled, "Or this, goes through you."

Three other men surrounded Bruce on all sides, as he sighed. "You're making a mistake." The thug growled and spoke tough, "You already made one, coming here. The next one? Kills you." "End him!" one thug demanded, as the knife wielder began to walk closer to the billionaire vigilante.

"Gentlemen!" Came a loud greeting, from a man with a rather peculiar english accent. The man, Bruce instantly recognized as his old friend Oz, as Oswald Cobblepot, began to walk down nearby sidewalk steps. "Keep walking." The knife wielder demanded, as another growled, "This don't concern you twerp!" Oswald gave a wicked grin, "You see, that's where you are mistaken.."

The armed knife thug lunged at Oswald with a swing, as he quickly dodged it throwing a swing of his own hitting the man roughly in his pierced face, "And you're ruining the moment!" Oswald shouted this in rage as he continued to beat the man to the ground, "C'mere, think that'll do me in?!"

Bruce had a brief look of shock on his face, before dodging a charging thug quickly blocking the mans swing, quickly punching the thug square in his torso. His attention went to Oswald who violently smashed the thug he was fighting's face into a park bench, "Stay down!"

The billionaire frowned as he came face to face with a gun, the two other thugs holding a crowbar and machete cornering Oswald, as the English man growled, "Well, looks like its my lucky day." Bruce scoffed under his breath, not knowing how to react to a gun in his face without his hero suit.

To the two outnumbered men's surprise, several webs shot out from above them. The webs quickly grabbed onto the thugs weapons, as they began to get pulled away from the men. Bruce, Oswald and the thugs looking to see the notorious Spider-Man webbing the weapons onto an upper part of the nearby wall. While Oswald grinned and took advantage of the situation, quickly violently knocking out the two thugs against the pavement, Bruce could only stare at Spider-Man in slight shock.

'He seems to be genuine.' Bruce thought to himself, barely snapping out of it in time to avoid the thug in front of him, from getting punched out. Spider-Man shot a web at the thug's face who fought Bruce as he began to run and sling away from the area, probably off looking for more crime to fight. Bruce swiftly knocked the thug out with a punch to his temple, and frowned down at the man.

Two of the thugs slowly got up apparently surviving their beat down and took their comrades in their arms as they began to back away from Oswald. "This is my park, DO you hear me!? Thugs like you don't belong!" Cobblepot angrily shouted as the thugs began to run away as quick as they could.

Oswald began to chuckle at his victory, "Hah.. Oh," he quietly muttered when he turned and saw his old friend from school. "Aye Bruce, you got a little.." The brown haired, ragged looking man with blood spattered across his face licked his thumb and wiped off the small dirt smudge from the relatively clean mans face, "There, good as new!"

Oswald smiled and paced around, as Bruce quietly watched him walk and talk. "Aye, that was a nice way to wake up and start the day aye? Nothing starts the day like a rush of adrenaline. Oh, and that Spider-Man, what a backup, the saint."

Bruce couldn't help but quietly nod, he was still shocked about the quick save from the mysterious web slinger. He was worried and focused as he watched Cobblepot brew out loud, but he knew that he had to meet Spider-Man now, at least as his vigilante persona.

Bruce paid attention to the matter at hand as he looked concerned at Oswald, "You didn't need to take it so far." Oswald shrugged, the ragged man slicking his already slick hair back some more and raised a hand in defense, "Some people have fine hearing Bruce." He let his hand down as he replied almost passive-aggressively, "Others don't get the message though, until its beaten into them!"

Cobblepot grinned, "It's been what Brucie? one decade and a half, or two?" Bruce slightly smiled as he laid his arms over his chest and sarcastically replied, "And you know what, I haven't been mugged once in those decades." Oswald chuckled noticeable as he shook his head, "Aye, that wasn't why I brought you here Bruce. Right now, I am trying to recognize the little Bruce all grown up that I used to run around here with."

He walked away from the billionaire, the washed up man taking a seat on a nearby park bench as he sighed, "Back when it wasn't like.. This park? It used to mean something. A place that was safe for kids, for families... People came from all over to visit."

"Mum and Dad, they put so much work into this place... It was beautiful. And now, it's like this." Oswald quietly muttered as he looked up at Bruce, who frowned at the lost man and replied, "It was beautiful, It's a shame it turned out this way." Oswald nodded as he pulled a flask out of his brown trench jacket and took a long swig, "Funny, now its a hellhole, last place my parents ever built... This city, it really chews right through people."

Oswald began to growl slightly and had a look of anger and shame flash across his face, "Mum, committed to Arkham. Dad, offed him himself he did." Oswald looked up at Bruce almost solemnly, "My families fortune...? There's nothing left Bruce." Bruce held a sorrowful look on his face as he replied, "I know... Alfred told me."

Oswald took a long swig of his flask, as he wiped his mouth. "It's funny, uh? Same place that ground my family to dust, gave you the good life." Oswald continued to speak, as if reminiscing about the old times. "Used to run in the same circles we did, hobnobbing parties, round the world vacations, unlimited potential!"

He growled again slightly, as if angry at the world as he finally ended his speech with, "Now all I got, is this park..." Bruce frowned and slightly stared down at the littered ground in front of him, "I'm sorry Oz," Bruce gently looked up at the angry man, "No one should have to go through that."

Oswald nodded, "Thanks Bruce, but we are not the only ones suffering." He sighed as he stood up and smiled slightly at the successful billionaire, "Good to know you haven't changed Bruce." He stood closer as he began to walk around the man, "You still care about something more than just yourself." He spoke with a disapproving tone as he walked towards the statue of one of his ancestors, as he placed his flask next to it, "Although, I happened to notice the presence of Carmine Falcone last night at your party. Made imself' right at ome! That Oily... Fff... I wish I could've punched that grin to the back of his throat."

Bruce shook his head vehemently and retorted, "Falcone was an uninvited guest, that's it. Never want to see his face again." Oswald grinned slightly and nodded as he glanced at Bruce, "To this, we can agree on. Falcone, made a stack of cash, while also piling corpses a mile high! Ruining families like mine.."

Oswald turned away from Bruce as he stared at his flask sitting on the statue. "All he needs... Is a little push, and..." He gently glid his hand through the air as he gently knocked his flask onto the ground. Oswald stared at the flask longingly as he quietly muttered, "It'll be a treat to watch him eat pavement."

Bruce frowned, his eyebrows slightly raising as he watched the man almost argue with himself in his own mind. Oswald turned back to Bruce with a somewhat fake smile as he nodded, "Sorry mate! This reunion became a little more grim than I planned! Things are on the up and up though!"

He began to walk further towards the tall wall with painted graffiti and the weapons from earlier were still webbed up. "A revolution is knocking on Gotham's door! And I'm here to let it in." Bruce held a visible frown on his face now, as Cobblepot stood next to the wall and grinned at Bruce as he continued to pace, "Which brings me to you, Bruce." Oswald scratched his beard as he waved his hand in the air, "See, ya throw a rock in any direction, ya break a window that Wayne Enterprises owns."

"As the rich and powerful go, oh you top Gotham's list." Oswald said this defiantly as he was now boring holes into Bruce, Bruce himself not feeling too good at this point. "But when my revolution starts," Oswald spoke out, anger now marring his voice, "We're gonna smash windows, and cross off names all the way down. Like I said Brucie, It's not gonna be pretty, it's gonna be beautiful. And I can't wait to get started!"

Bruce frowned as he replied calmly, "I'm not your enemy Oz..." Oswald held a neutral look on his face as he slightly shrugged his shoulders, "That remains to be seen. Don' it?" Oswald jumped down a foot from the raised stairs he stood on as he walked slowly to Bruce with a grin, "I got great affection for you Bruce, I really do!"

Oswald raised his hand in the air dramatically as he brought it to his side, his eyes intensely staring into Bruce's own hues as he stood before him and put his hand onto Bruce's shoulder, "Which is why I'm warning you... When this whole thing starts, make sure you're on the right side..."

Oswald slipped his hand off Bruce's shoulder as he shrugged and began to walk off, "Good seeing ya Bruce, but I got some rocks to collect... Cheers." Bruce frowned as he quietly muttered, "What is he planning." He watched Oswald walk off and thought about the situation for a moment before he received a text from Alfred. '**Press Conference for New Hospital Starts soon. Car waiting on south side of Park.**' He sighed and began to walk towards his red sports car parked on the street corner where he'd drive to the unveiling of the new hospital, "Whatever Oz is planning can't be good."

* * *

quick authors note: I have a second story in the process with Peter Parker in the DCU, hope when it comes out it's enjoyed!


	5. Meet Cumulus

"Thank you so much!" A young Asian woman in her mid twenties cooed out, the woman holding the famed arachnid vigilante tightly in her arms. "Um, you're welcome?" Spider-Man muttered quietly, the web head holding her back in the hug, slightly scared as he was glad he wore a mask because she began to plant kisses on his mask. "Seriously, you saved my fathers store! Thank you!" she cried out, as the father began to pull his daughter off of the dazed vigilante with a smile, "Yes, Thank you spider guy, you saved our store, you may have anything for free! That thief would have taken over eight hundred dollars."

Peter under his mask just grinned to himself as he was free from the hugging girl now and he shook his head, "No thanks or gifts are necessary, you just keep performing a wonderful job!" he commented in an inner city accent trying to mask his regular one. Spider-Man quickly began to run from the downtown sidewalks that had shops all along the boulevard, as he shot a web high up into the air, and as soon as it caught he was pulled up into the air.

"Man.. I saved Bruce Wayne and his friend in Cobblepot park from thugs, and took out an armed robber at a convenience store. You're outdoing yourself Petey." Peter joked to himself with a grin as he flipped through the air gracefully, thwipping his webs out at a constant pace.

Peter continued to swing through the air, smiling under his mask as he recently discovered Karen was still able to connect in his suit, and thought he'd speak to her. "Say Karen, can you still connect to Mr. Stark's system? Is he okay? I never thought to ask you.. I've been trying so hard to survive, and find a way back."

Karen beeped for a minute, before the computer's sweet voice responded, "No Peter, after your event of disappearance, I have no longer bean able to maintain contact with Tony Stark. When you were able to repair me and I connected to this world's wide web, there have sadly been no matching records for a Tony Stark in this world from my analyzing."

Peter sighed as he nodded to himself. "How long until you run out of power Karen?" Peter asked curiously as the AI precisely answered, "One month, two days, three hours, and fourteen minutes, Peter." Peter laughed and continued to ask questions, "And then I'll need to somehow find a replacement battery source to keep you running Karen?" Karen agreed, "Correct, Peter."

Peter sighed and asked another question, "How much webbing do I have? I've been using quite a bit." Karen promptly responded, "Webbing fluid level is at fifty three percent. Once empty, you will need to refill the storage compartment as well with the required chemicals, to keep using your webs."

Peter nodded, "Thank you Karen." He sighed, sort of wishing he had one of the suits without Karen. Not that he didn't like Karen, at least he could entertain himself now, but he didn't want to have to worry about powering some of the suits attachments and weapons.

He was quick to change his mind about the suit, quickly thanking the suit in his mind as Karen's AI quickly spotted a large burst of energy a mile in front of him. He hurriedly swung high up in the air as he began to descend rather quickly. Peter raised his arms outwards as his spider gliders on both of his arms took effect, as he slowly descended towards the bursts of energy which appeared to be coming from a large grocery store. "Wait, this is the store I work at..." Peter mumbled with a groan as he landed on the ground and cautiously walked into the store and jumped up onto the ceiling in an upside down crouching pose, as many people were flooding out of the exits in terror and panic.

Peter raised an eyebrow under his mask as he quickly glanced around, his suit showing its power percentage, his web fluid level, and several other diagnostics. But Peter also promised himself he wouldn't depend on the suit so much, so he got to work slowly crawling on the ceiling as he explored and stayed above the aisles of the store.

His lenses whirred back and forth at the sight of his apparent target, a red haired woman who stood at 5'4 was the culprit. The small woman, who Peter with the help of Karen's diagnostics learned she was a skinny one hundred and ten pounds. Her skin was a creamy milky white, with several groups of freckles on her pale face as she was too preoccupied to see Spider-Man edging closer to her position. She wore feminine black boots, skinny black jeans which seemed rather tight, and a purple shirt was worn with a leather jacket unzipped over her shirt. The young angry woman wore a blue TARDIS necklace around her neck as Peter quirked an eyebrow, 'She likes Doctor Who as well?'

"Im sick of you, Mother. Everyday you've insulted me, and Bradley has hit me and abused me far too long, not anymore. You and your abusive cunt of a boyfriend will be punished. I'll kill you right here!" The young woman shouted apparently at her own mother, as the older woman was on the ground in shock and panic. "St-Stay back, River! I'm warning you!" the older woman shouted, as she pulled a pocket knife from her pocket. Shakily opening it, it revealed to have an extremely sharp blade as she pointed it at her own powerful daughter.

"You don't have the balls, Mother." the younger woman angrily said, as Peter finally understood what her extremely powerful aura could do. With a flick of the woman's hand, storm clouds began to form all over the store as rain began to drop in buckets. It drenched Spider-Man, it drenched River, and it drenched her desperate mother.

Lightning began to flash inside of the building as with each flash it got closer to hitting the scared older woman. "Say hello to Satan for me." River said with a merciless cold voice, as Peter decided he had seen enough.

Spider-Man quickly aimed his web shooter at River's backside, several webs firing quickly hitting the woman and taking her by surprise as Spidey pulled back on the webs quickly. The web head caught her off guard as he jumped down and stood between the young woman and her mother. "You know, I don't enjoy children burning their parents alive." Spider-Man said with a disapproving tone, and couldn't help but joke around as he commented afterwards half a minute later, "I know, I'm sure it's _shocking _to see me!"

Peter stood there still for a moment as River looked up at him in a daze, and quickly gained her senses as she was shocked and growled angrily about being foiled. Spider-Man scratched his head and sighed, "I think Gotham is influencing me negatively, I've been making a few bad jokes recently, I'm usually hilarious I promise!"

The short woman stood up as she lifted her arms up and roared angrily as the storm clouds began to worsen until the store was practically just coated in a thick fog, and they were being flooded out by downpour rains, "I won't cease to exist, mother will die.. You will die if you get in my way!"

Spider-Man sighed, "It's never easy with villains! Why do I always find the whackos! Well.. yeah, Vulture was pretty insane." Spider-man quickly grabbed the middle aged woman still scared on the ground and held her in his arms as he jumped gracefully high into the air and swung himself and the woman across the store towards the exits.

"You won't get away!" the rage filled woman shouted as she began to fire lightning bolts and concentrated water bullets at Spider-Man. Peter gasped and cried out as he got grazed by a quick shot of water, it surprisingly tearing a hole on his shoulder area, and he began to bleed. He and the middle aged woman were now on the ground as he began to hold his shoulder, "Okay, Lightning and Water that can kill me, cool. I'm gonna call her Weather Girl... Or maybe Cumulus."

Spider-Man was debating with himself as he looked at the terrified woman and spoke up to her, "Hey, do you think I should name your daughters villain persona Cumulus? I think it has potential!" The woman suddenly held an angry and arrogant look on her face, "I don't care what you call her! Just save me, you jack ass!"

Spider-Man scoffed, "I see why she's trying to kill you lady! Rude manners, tsk tsk tsk." He quickly picked the woman up in his arms again as he kicked the glass door of the store in so they could escape from the wild weather, several more fast water drops being shot at him, the quick spider only narrowly dodging each shot.

He quickly went to let go of the woman when they were in the clear, only for her to stab the pocket knife she held into his shoulder. "Ouch, what the hell lady?!" Spider-Man cried out as the woman huffed and walked off, "You didn't treat me like the damsel I am." The young vigilante shook his head as he slowly pulled the knife out of his now cut up suit, "Fricking women, always trying to stab me in all the worst places... literally."

Another bout of water bullets, now bigger and more quicker began to fire from the store. Peter began to dodge gracefully again, but slipped out of mistake as a bullet of water shot through his left arm. "Fuck!" Peter cried out, losing all bearings on his language which he would usually care about, but there was small wound bleeding on his arm due to the crazy girl he was facing.

River walked out of the store, her face marred in a frown as she glared at the Spider themed hero, "You let her get away." Spider-Man shrugged, trying to forget the pain he felt, "I try to be heroic." River continued to glare at him as she repeated what she had said, this time with no emotion in her voice, "You let her get away..."

Spider-Man's lenses shrank and expanded comically as he stared at the woman with a nervous expression in his body visible. He quickly snapped a finger at her, "You okay? Are your settings on repeat?" River growled, anger flashing in her face, "You let that bitch get away! She scarred me for life! I wasn't perfect enough for her, I wasn't good enough for my own family!" Peter frowned under his mask as he raised his hands up, "Please, can we just talk this out, I want to know why you're hurt and feeling this is all necessary."

The woman shook her head, her face now emotionless as she talked almost like a robot, "Talking is over, I will eliminate you, and then her. I will be free of this curse of a life. I'll control the world if I must, I'll do what I must to survive." She raised a hand and quickly lifted it up, nothing quite happening. "Whatcha gonna do..." Spider-Man started, but quickly ended his sentence as he jumped in slight shock, seeing a sewer drain cover burst open, gallons of water bursting from the sewer as it began to fill the street.

"This." River quietly said, as she whipped her arm to the left, the water following her arms direction, as bursts of water began to shoot at Spider-Man as he began to shout and yell in pain. "Ouch.. ouch.. this hurts." Peter whined, as he was thankful he wasn't swiss cheese, she didn't put in the same concentration in this burst of water, but he still stung all over his body.

Spider-Man attempted to shoot a web at her, only for the woman to gracefully dodge. "I'm not some weakling like you assume. I've taken Shaolin, and Ballet. I've worked my ass off even without these powers. I'll squash you, bug." she whipped her arm towards him again, as another volley of stinging water hit him. Before Peter could once again plead with her on a truce or cease fire, she raised her arm and shouted as a bolt of lightning pierced Peter in his already cut up shoulder.

River's eyes slowly widened at seeing the effects of her powers. After several volleys of water bullets pounding him causing bruises and cuts to appear, and a lightning strike to his shoulder, the young vigilante still remained conscious as he slowly stood up after a minute one the ground in pain, "I don't know what she did to you. But I understand.. what it's like... to feel betrayed.."

The young woman growled, "You pest, you have no idea!" As she raised her hand to shoot another volley of hard water at the weakened hero who was near collapse, a batarang flew out of nowhere hitting the woman in her hand. She cried in pain, her hand bleeding with a gruesome cut as a smoke bomb flew in front of her and ignited.

Peter stared on in shock in his battered costume, as there stood the Dark Knight he had heard about, in all his glory. The Dark Knight checked his gauntlet, a holographic display showing the time as he quickly thought things over in his mind, 'Hmm, I have half an hour before I need to be there, I'll have to make this quick.' Bruce under his cape and mask stared back at Spider-Man, 'Perfect time to engage in a talk with Spider-Man though.'

River was growling but soon cowered slightly as the smoke cleared up. The Dark Knight was showing himself, in public. Not to mention in broad daylight, on a street that was thankfully empty due to the fighting and crazy weather. The Batman had shown up, in defense of Spider-Man no less which was a shock to Peter.

The Dark Knight tapped his masks neck slightly, his voice now a lower baritone pitch as he slightly growled out and spoke, "What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost. How about I take you to the police station, they can help you from there."

The weather controlling woman backed away in panic, as she quickly ran into a dark alley, the Dark Knight quickly following her and he frowned seeing she had ran down another quick exit. The Dark Knight looked back at Spider-Man and nodded, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Spider-Man sat on the ground gently, gauging how wounded he was feeling as the Dark Knight pulled out his grapple gun and quickly shot it at a nearby roof top. The Batman was pulled up onto the roof, the billionaire vigilante running along the rooftop, quickly looking down into the alley the woman had disappeared in, frowning as he saw she was already gone.

"Ugh." Batman quietly muttered as he tapped his earpiece underneath his cowl, "Alfred. A mysterious woman with weather abilities quickly ran away when she saw me, keep tabs in the news on her." After hearing Alfred reply an affirmative, Batman sighed and glided into the alley as he calmly walked out ready to speak with Spider-Man.

Bruce frowned under his cowl seeing Spider-Man slinging off into the distance, the spider themed vigilante obviously not wanting to speak with him. "I wasn't going to interrogate him either." Batman quietly joked to himself with a sigh, between Oswald's threats towards him, an inexperienced super powered weather woman, and Spider-Man ignoring him, Bruce Wayne wasn't having a good day.

Batman sighed as he summoned the bat mobile and quickly got inside as he switched on autopilot, the armored car quickly speeding towards the highway, Bruce in his seat changing into a suit and tie, still mulling over the events he had witnessed so far.

Spider-Man grunted out in a pained moan, as the young hero continued to swing quickly through the air. Peter felt a pain in his side as he lost control of his arm with stab and lightning wounds and pitied his luck.

The battered vigilante lost his focus as he attempted in mid air to fire off another thwip of his web from his opposite arm, in his unfocused and pain filled state he missed his target.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Peter shouted out, the lean teen instantaneously falling quicker, somehow by divine luck he landed onto a tall apartment buildings roof. "At... At least it wasn't the road... I'd be street pizza..." the web head quietly muttered as he held his now confirmed hurt arm close to him as he laid on his back unable to get up.

"I.. Can't feel my arm.." Peter quietly mumbled as his eyes began to droop heavily under his mask, the damaged vigilante soon falling unconscious due to the pain of his injuries, his last thoughts being regret for not stopping the angry woman who had thrown him to the curb.

* * *

**A/N: There's a poll on my profile you can vote on, which will let me know what people would like to see in terms of Peter's potential romance interest! I'll make a similar poll for Bruce later on as well. Issues with this chapter so I re uploaded it as well. Will update with another chapter soon, perhaps even today.**


	6. Accusations on the Golden family

Harvey sighed as the mayoral candidate stood up on the stage which sat constructed near a highway sitting beside a shore. If one were to look out over the shore, they would see the modern and tall city of Gotham across the large body of water. Behind the stage and the growing seats of press conference reporters, sat several pylons of building materials, and beyond that rested the gloomy back drop of Arkham Asylum.

Vicki Vale herself was in the crowd of reporters as she looked down at her smartphone with a frown, "Peter should have been here. He's not responding." Vicki looked up at the back up photographer for the Gazette polishing off his camera lens, "Well, at least we have a photographer."

Harvey finished speaking quaintly with the Zellerbach's, the older couple sitting in their seats behind the main podium already wired with several microphones. He smiled as he whispered something to his assistant who also sat down in a nearby seat on the stage, as the D.A. stood forward in front of the podium. The man smiled seeing Bruce Wayne's cherry red sports car pull up, the wealthy man stepping confidently out of his drivers seat as he began to make his way towards the stage.

The reporters began to buzz questions, and comments at the Wayne Enterprise owner and CEO, attempting to get him to respond or notice them. "Mr. Wayne, photo for the Gazette?" "Bruce, Over here!" "Bruce, Bruce!" Bruce smiled at several of the photographers and reporters buzzing at him, with a humble demeanor in his voice he greeted them, "Good morning everyone."

Bruce smiled as he walked up the stage with his arm out in a hello motion, "Morning Mr. Dent." Harvey smiled as he held his hand out towards Bruce's sports car, "Hey Bruce, can we swap cars? I mean, mines not fast and the paint's rusting off... But boy does she have charm."

A few reporters laughed at Harvey's joke and razzing of Bruce, as Harvey spoke seconds after his joke. "Now we didn't bring you out here to speak with you about cars, seriously folks." Bruce scratched his neck slightly embarrassed as he smiled and stood behind the podium, Harvey standing to the side.

"No, we're here about Arkham Asylum." Harvey continued with a nod of his head as he raised his hand slightly in a wave motion, "Ever since it's opened it's doors, Arkham has been a breeding ground for the criminally insane." As Harvey continued to speak, Bruce looked down at his smart phone in his hand as it buzzed.

Alfred had texted the billionaire, **Need to talk**. Bruce frowned as he listened to Harvey speak as he replied with a short, **Not Now**, and gently slid his phone back into his pocket now on vibrate. "It's methods for rehabilitation, crude. It's security? Lacking. Worse still? Those who do get out, or god forbid who escape, are even more dangerous than before they went in!"

Harvey nodded confidently, and passionately as he drove his point through. "Arkham Asylum, is a cancer on Gotham." Harvey gave a slight cough and a confident smile as he wrapped his arm around Bruce, "But today, with a sizable contribution from this man here, we break ground on a state of the art mental healthcare facility." Harvey pointed to the stages backdrop behind himself with a smile, showing the future plans for the facility, "One that will improve the well being of Gotham, and it's citizens for years to come."

Claps resounded as Harvey smiled, "Now Mr. Wayne has something he would like to say, Bruce?" Bruce nodded, and with a deep breath and a moment of thought began to speak from his heart. "You know when I was uh, nine years old. My parent's took me to see a movie, about a hero who was in a mask." Bruce's eyes held pain in them as he continued his story, "He was a hero, who stood up to oppression. And defended the people from injustice, no matter the cost."

"That night, my parents paid the ultimate cost, defending me from a man." Bruce quietly shut his eyes, as if experiencing a displeasing flashback as he coughed and maintained his composure, "Who needed the kind of help that this facility can provide." Bruce paused for a moment as if considering what next he could say. "Let us honor their memory, with this new facility. In the hope that a night like that, never happens again."

Harvey gave Bruce a moment to recuperate himself and let silence fall, before half a minute later he stood forward and looked toward the crowd with a serious look plastered on his face. "On the anniversary of that fateful night, we dedicate this facility to Thomas and Martha Wayne, and usher in a new era of healing for Gotham."

Bruce smiled as Harvey looked towards him and nodded in an affirmative. "Well, you're all here to learn more about the hospital, and I'm sure you have a lot of questions, lets get down to it.." Bruce said as he looked at the reporters and gave a firm smile, as the reporters clamored to be answered and heard. "Over here! Bruce! Me me!"

Peter's eyes gently opened, as the vigilante gasped finding himself in a dimly lit living room, himself laying on a comfortable couch. The teen gently sat up on the couch with a groan, feeling every muscle in his body screaming. 'Where... Am I.' Peter quietly thought to himself, the teen feeling his body up, fear striking him as he was only dressed in his suit's undershirt and undershorts. "My costume.."

"I'm having it washed." came a reassuring and familiar voice from across the small apartment he found himself in, as he quickly looked at where the voice came from. The woman held a warm smile on her face, and it seemed genuine but the way her brown eyes stared into his soul, he became slightly worried.

He quickly raised his hands up to his face, knowing the mask was gone as he felt his bare lips and cheeks. Peter frowned at the woman as he remembered her voice, "You had no right to undress me, Cat lady. My identity being a secret has always been important to me."

Selina gave a warm chuckle as she sat on the end of the couch beside the wounded hero with a sandwich on a plate, her brown eyes staring at his own hues. "I don't even know your name, I just know you as Spider-Man. Or my teenage hero, or perhaps even my new secret admirer?"

The nimble woman laughed at Peter's offended blush as she gently handed Peter the plate, the teen quickly looking happy as he began to chew into the sandwich without a second thought. "So..." Peter said with a mouthful of turkey sandwich in between his talking, "My names.. Peter. How about yours?"

Selina chuckled once more at the teenager with a full mouth and a one track mind, "Selina. What got you so interested in the hero game Peter? Why do you do what you do?" Peter's eyes flashed with something Selina couldn't quite place. Was his eyes showing pain, or honor... Or maybe both?

"Well... I became Spider-Man about a year ago officially. Just got discovered by the media several months ago." Peter explained, trying to not lie to the woman, but he couldn't just tell her he was from another dimension and of all his adventures! She would believe him to be crazy, or a liar... or both. Peter frowned as he looked down at the plate he held. He didn't understand why he felt the need to tell Selina his story, but he felt that maybe he'd feel better if he let some stuff go, he had never even talked much to the psychiatrist aunt May had got him. "I never met my parents, they died when I was too young to remember them. My Uncle Ben died about a year ago as well..."

Selina held a somewhat believable frown on her face, as for some reason she really did feel herself bothered and she held some real sympathy for Peter. "I'm so sorry Peter. Did his death cause you to become Spider-Man?" Peter held a far off smile on his face, "I um. Yeah. I was supposed to go to the library one night... Uncle Ben drove me there."

Peter's expression turned sour, his eyes showing an anger that looked unbecoming of him. "I... I went to a gaming tournament. It was a trading card game, where you used certain cards to fight another players cards. Like Yu-Gi-Oh."

Selina frowned as she nodded, "I've heard of those. What happened, Peter?" Peter frowned and placed the plate in his hands on the coffee table in front of the couch he sat on as he continued to express the worst memory he had up to this point, "While I was trying to win money for a gift, for this girl. Uncle Ben sat outside of the Library across the street waiting for me to come out. A mugger tried to car jack him. He threatened to shoot him."

Peter began to feel tears growing in his eyes, as he tried to wipe them away and tried to go on with his story. "He... He refused, and told the man he could walk away and everything would be okay. The mugger, shot him.." Selina's frown worsened as she began to reflect on a special person she had once lost, the older woman sitting closer to the injured teen as he tried to force his tears from falling out openly.

Peter failed in controlling his tears as he sighed, "It haunts me. I held his hand as he died. I will never forgive myself for it... But, I caught the mugger, and became Spider-Man. My uncle inspired me to become a hero, I don't want anyone to ever feel what I've felt." The teenager tightened his left fist with a flash of pain on his face as he continued, "I know if I have the ability to save others, to use my gifts for good. I will. I promised it on my uncle's deathbed, and to myself... And I always try to keep my promise." Peter smiled as he rubbed at his tear filled eyes and tried to make the woman less worried with a little white lie in his eyes, "I live with my aunt at least, so I'm okay."

Selina now held a small smile, the woman's right hand gently rubbing his slim shoulder as she took the teen vigilante in a hug. "I never did thank you for saving me the other night. Thank you, Peter."

Peter nodded with a genuinely innocent smile, "Of course.. You were fighting Batman, weren't you?" Selina nodded as she sighed, the teen looking as if he wanted to ask her more questions as they remained in a hug, the woman slowly backing away from him letting him go. "What is it Peter?"

Peter frowned, "Did he give you that black eye you've got?" Selina frowned slowly and nodded as she held a hand over her eye gently, as if embarrassed by it. "Yes..."

Peter nodded with a frown and continued his thoughts, "The Batman seems a little, dark... literally. He's said by the media to be a wacko jumping from rooftop to rooftop, enacting false justice on criminals. But then again, for the praise I've been receiving, I have also been abused pretty hard so I know the press can lie. Was he in the wrong, or were you?" He didn't even want to mention J. Jonah. Jameson to Selina, he began to have some pretty angry flashbacks in his mind over the snobby reporter.

Selina slightly sighed as she nodded, "I was probably in your eyes doing wrong, I was there to steal a flash drive from the mayors office. Batman was there to stop the armed thieves." Peter frowned and looked as if Cat Woman had kicked a puppy, or in this case a kitty. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Well, a lady has to survive as well, doesn't she? I'm not really the hero type, it doesn't pay the bills, nor does it sound pleasant to risk my life for people who wouldn't care about my sacrifices. I guess I'm just a bad kitty.~" Selina said this, believing in her words and quirked an eyebrow up as she stared at Peter's sad composure. "What is it?" She asked, curiosity drilling at her. Peter shook his head, "You seem like a hero to me... You saved me."

The thieving woman began to laugh as if he had told a funny joke. She stood up from the couch and began to walk towards her bedroom, her hips swaying naturally as she shook her head. "Kid, you've got a lot to learn about me. I just saved you merely because I owed you one. I could have let you die up there. Consider us even, Spidey."

Peter sat on the couch with a genuine frown as he sighed and finished the sandwich, Selina had made just for him. A cat walked out from Selina's bedroom and meowed at the teenager, as it quickly formed a trust for him. Peter slightly giggled at the black cat rubbing against his foot touching the living room floor, "Ahaha, cut it out that tickles.."

Selina smiled as he walked in, wearing a business outfit. "Seems Isis really likes you, Peter." Peter smiled as he gently picked Isis up in his arms as he continued to pet and adore her, the cat lovingly purring and nuzzling against him, "Maybe it was the turkey I just ate."

The cat thief had a far off look in her eyes, a look of surprise painted on her face seeing how happy Isis was with the spider vigilante. "Odd. She usually dislikes most people." Peter grinned, "Jealous are we?" Selina scoffed as she began to put up her hair and looked at herself in a mirror.

"Well Peter, you're free to crash here if you'd like until you fully heal. I've got a... technical date with a guy, I'm not really interested in him but... He's got friends in high places." Selina said as she sprayed herself with a lavender perfume, that Peter sniffed and slightly shivered recognizing it as one Aunt May had often worn. "This doesn't sound good.. Should I be worried?"

Selina grinned and walked up to Peter as she took the teenager in a hug. "Awwwww, You're so adorable! Is my little spider jealous?" Peter began to blush like mad as he pushed the woman off of him, accidentally a bit too rough as she fell on her rump. The tan skinned woman chuckled and got up not phased as she began to slip heeled shoes on, "You didn't have to beat me up like Batman."

Peter frowned at the woman who began to get ready to leave for her dinner date, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude..." Selina was turned away from Peter as she looked at her door, her thoughts raging like mad as she sighed rather annoyed with herself. "Listen Peter... I was just kidding, you're a bit too young and... innocent for my tastes. But you seem like a good kid. If you go home to see your aunt, cherish her and stay out of trouble for a while. And you definitely don't want to meet me again, I'll just corrupt you."

Selina grinned as she waved a peace sign at Peter and left the apartment, a lock resounding behind her as Peter was alone in her strange apartment. "Yeah.. Cherish her whenever I find my way home..." Peter stood up shakily and grunted in pain at his legs screaming but he grit his teeth and did a few warm up stretches.

He fell back onto the couch with a grunt as he held his right foot in pain, "Ouch.. ouch." Peter grunted and gently took a remote laying on the nearby coffee table in his hand and turned on Selina's small television figuring he'd be down awhile. His eyebrows furrowed as he began to watch a rerun of the press conference with Bruce Wayne that he himself was supposed to meet Vicki for which happened about half an hour ago, which entailed the opening of a new mental hospital named after Thomas and Martha Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne, Julia Remark of the Tribune,my sources say alleged mob boss Carmine Falcone came to your home the other night at the Harvey Dent fundraiser, you even shook his hand." A reporter stated as she followed off with her real question, "Are you working with the mafia?"

Bruce slightly scoffed and shook his head, his eyes glanced away from the camera's watching his statements as he stared down at the reporter, "Carmine Falcone is just another voter, like you or me. He simply was there to learn about Harvey's run to be your next Mayor."

Harvey frowned as he stood forward and tried to defend Bruce and keep things going smoothly, "Please, keep your questions on topic people. We're here about the hospital remember?"

The female reporter was silenced, as a young man stood up, "Mr. Wayne, this morning the Globe received evidence of an offshore bank account managed by Carmine Falcone, and your father, Thomas Wayne."

Bruce frowned as he recognized what the field journalist was saying, "What exactly are you implying?" The man didn't hold back as he replied just as quick and loudly, "Transactions connected to organized crime going back years, and continuing to this day. The paper trail is tying your family directly to the mob."

Several gasps throughout the small audience occurred as the man tried to bait Bruce, "Care to comment?" Bruce held a stern look on his face as he gazed at the other reporters sitting in one row, "And did anyone else, receive this... 'Evidence'?" The journalist nodded, "The Globe, the Gazette, we all did." At Bruce's silence, he frowned and began to hassle the billionaire, "Mr. Wayne, Mr. Wayne!"

The reporters became riled up as they all began to shout and ask questions at once. "Mr. Wayne, is all your money dirty?" "Is the Wayne family legacy built on lies?!" "Did you know about this Bruce?" "How long has your family been dealing with Falcone?"

Against the myriad of dirty accusations and shocking questions, Bruce attempted to remain calm under fire, the philanthropist fixing his tie. "Heh... I think you should check your source. Sound's to me like an intern is finally putting their creative writing minor to good use."

The reporters seemed to have ignored him as they began to wildly heckle him until the press turned into one bad joke. "Why aren't you talking about Falcone?" "Could this be true?" "Mr. Wayne, don't ignore us!"

Bruce held a frown on his face as Harvey Dent, the man running for mayor openly whispered to him and patted his shoulder as if to calm him down. Bruce Wayne quietly walked off the stage and went behind the stage's backdrop to check his phone, while Harvey attempted to console the reporters, "Please, Please. This act of heckling on Bruce is shameful, and cruel considering what the anniversary of today is. Now, I'll be campaigning tomorrow at..~"

The speech was cut off as a new's anchor in his studio, Jack Ryder gave a visible '_oof_' as the studio camera panned on him. "Seems the legacy of the golden child has just been called into question, while it's all speculation at this point, does the Wayne family really have a connection with the mob, and is Gotham's last bastion of purity a lie? Or is something, or someone trying to throw Mr. Wayne's family under the bus? More will be answered on Gotham channel six news."

Peter frowned as he flipped off the television, the teenager slowly standing up on his aching feet, still shocked at the rerun of the press conference he had just watched. "Even Bruce Wayne get's pummeled, I will have to apologize to Vicki for not showing up, ugh."

"Sorry Cat woman, but Spider-Man has to get back out there. And most likely stop you in the process." Peter mumbled to himself as he found her washer with his suit now a damp wet. Once his suit was put on, the vigilante shivered in his now cold and damp spider suit, Peter shivering as he tried to make an excuse to himself for his actions. "Well... I-I mean.. You can't put this in the... Dry... Dryer.."

Peter, in his suit adorned with cuts on his chest, leg, and shoulder areas frowned as he opened Selena's window and jumped onto her fire escape. He closed the window quietly, and frowned at the cold morning air, "I'll have to patch my suit up somehow... I wish I had Mr. Stark here to help me, he was always much smarter.."

With a thwip of his web, Peter found himself jumping off the fire escape. He flung himself through the air, as first he felt he had to go back to his possessions at the homeless shelter. "First I get my phone, apologize to Vicki, then see if I have still have a job at Doll-Mart." Spider-Man shook his head and gave a great shout and thwipped more webs to use as several Gothamite's looked up with funny stares, Spider-Man was gonna be okay, but he still had his mind focused on the future, and of possibly returning home.

* * *

**A/N: In case you didn't see it in the last chapter update :D I have a poll on my profile concerning this story, and will release other polls at a later date. Thank's for always supporting my story. *Thwips away on my web***


End file.
